


The New Boss

by Sinistretoile



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Animal Death, Assassination Attempt(s), BDSM, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Boundaries, Break Up, Car Accidents, Character Death, Cunnilingus, Death, Death Threats, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Flogging, Forced Masturbation, Forgiveness, Fucking, Gossip, Gun Violence, Harm to Animals, Hitachi body wand, Human Furniture, Hurt No Comfort, Inappropriate Behavior, Intentional hurt, Jealousy, Kink Exploration, Lapdance, Light BDSM, Love, Lunch, Makeup, Masturbation, Meddling, Memories, Modified fetch, Morning Wood, Nipple Clamps, Original Character Death(s), Punishment, Regret, Revenge, Romance, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Simulated oral sex, Smut, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Stalking, Surprises, Threats, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Fingering, What the Hell just happened?, paddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas, the 'new boss', is need of a new assistant and Sadie is the perfect candidate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 'New Plan' Jaguar advert and the movie the Secretary. There will be BDSM scenes in future chapters.

"Now remember, Sadie, Mr. Hiddleston is a very busy man. He's just taken over the organization. You're there to take care of his needs that his receptionist is unable to perform."  
Sadie nodded, nervously tugging at the slight gap in her blouse between her buttons. She'd gained a few pounds after being groundlessly fired from her last job. The blouse still fit except for the small gap at her breasts that she kept nervously trying to tug closed and therefore drawing attention to it.  
"Yes, Lee."  
"I'll warn you though. Mr. Hiddleston is extremely intimidating. He brooks no back talk, no attitude, no tardiness or absence without good reason. He needs a hard worker with an attention to detail." Lee dramatically opened the double doors to an office. The walls were barren, white walls with turn of the century scalloping creating framed panels. A large wooden desk dominated the corner behind the door. A single chair sat in the opposite corner facing the walls. "Do you know why I chose you, Sadie?" The buxom, curvy brunette shook her head. "Because you are eager to please."  
"Lee? What does Mr. Hiddleston do?"  
"That question is above your pay grade, I believe." Lee and Sadie both turned to the desk. Thomas swiveled in the chair, turning from the picture window to the room. Neither woman had noticed him, casually draped over the chair. Like a sleek predator, overseeing his domain.  
"My apologies, sir."  
He rose out of the chair and buttoned the middle button on his jacket. "Who do we have here, Lee?"  
"Mr. Hiddleston, this is Sadie Wells." Thomas stalked around the pair, his eyes surveying her from head to toe. There was a clinical precision to his debasing examination. "The one I spoke to you about on the phone."  
"Ah yes, I hope this one works out better than the last." Thomas leveled a look at Sadie, who met his gaze then glanced down quickly, his intense beautiful blue eyes throwing her off balance. "She wanted to reap the rewards but didn't want to put in the work." He took her chin and lifted her face to look at him. "You'll put in the work, won't you Ms. Wells?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Good girl." His gaze dropped to the gap in her blouse and the glimpse of white lace behind it. He licked his lips then let her go.  
"I'll just leave you two alone. If there's anything you need, I'm just a phone call away." Lee's heels echoed through the room, punctuated by the soft click of the latch of the door. Thomas's stern face had begun to frown with each click of her heels.  
"For starters, you will remove your heels, Ms. Wells. The incessant click-clack is unwelcome in my office. You are welcome to wear any foot wear except heels or trainers. If you're wearing stockings, I will allow you to go bare foot. But bare feet are also unwelcome in my office."  
"Yes, sir." Sadie kept her eyes on his face as she lifted her right foot and then her left, removing the high heels.  
"Virginia, my receptionist, has a great deal of work on her hands. It is impossible for her to attend to all my needs. That is where you come in as my assistant. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Virginia handles the business side of things. You, Ms. Wells, will handle the more menial...personal tasks. Such as coffee, tea, errands, making my associates comfortable, making me comfortable. Are you comfortable with that?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Splendid." Thomas turned away from her and strode to the desk. Sadie looked at the shoes in her hands then sprinted for the door. She set them toe against the wall behind the left door. Thomas glanced at her, smirking but saying nothing. He looked out the window as she checked to see if he'd noticed her absence. She hurried to his back. "For starters, through the door," He pointed to a non-descript wooden door on the other side of the room, "is a kitchenette. You will find everything you need in there. There are also facilities that are available through the door." He flicked his wrist and brought it up, pushing the cuff up. "Now, it's time for tea. Its already late due to your late arrival."  
"Sorry, sir."  
"Ms. Wells, I take my tea hot but not enough to burn my mouth, with two sugars and a dollop of milk." He dropped his wrist and shook his cuff back into place. He turned to the window, effectively dismissing her.  
Sadie padded quietly across the room to the door. Lo and behold, there was the kitchenette with a bathroom to left side. She filled the kettle and put it on to boil then readied the cup, twisting her hands nervously. She kept glancing at the clock, the longer the water took to boil. The instant the kettle began to whistle she pulled it off the burner and poured the water over the tea bag. She steeped it for 4 minutes like the box had said since he had not told her how long to steep it for nor had she asked. She dropped in the two sugars and the dollop of milk, stirring it so it mixed evenly.  
She took a deep breath to calm her nerves then lifted the cup and saucer. She walked carefully as not to spill. She then set the cup on the desk and stood back. Thomas turned at the clink of the porcelain. "Thank you." He made her wait until the clock ran half past then swiveled to the desk. To Sadie, it felt like forever. In actuality, it was only five minutes. Thomas sat in his chair, elegantly disheveled. "It's too hot. Blow on it."  
"Excuse me?" She cracked a smile and almost laughed, but his face was completely serious.  
"The tea is too hot. Blow. On. It." She opened her mouth to tell him it would be easier and frankly more sanitary, for him to blow on it. But Lee had said Mr. Hiddleston didn't tolerate back talk and telling him politely to blow on his own fucking tea would be considered back talk. Sadie frowned as she reached for the cup, but he stopped her with a hand on her wrist. The touch sent an unexpected thrill through her. "You've already given me the cup. Leave it."  
"Then how am I-" He raised an eyebrow. Sadie worked her jaw then leaned over the desk and pursed her lips, blowing a soft steady stream against the surface of the liquid. She watched the ripples of the first blow then she looked up at him, watching him for direction.  
Thomas steepled his fingers as he watched his new assistant bend over the desk to blow on the tea. He let her use three breaths to blow on it. His eyes drifted to the pleasing swell of cleavage that showed at the top of her blouse. They then drifted down the curve of her back. Her ass must look exquisite with the pencil skirt stretched over it. He met her eyes. For an instant, he could picture those dull pink lips around his cock, looking up at him the way she was. "That's enough."  
Sadie had felt his eyes on her chest then palpable tension when he'd met her eyes. She stood up straight, conscious of her nipples pushing against the padded bra and the arousal coiling in her belly. She watched him bring the cup to his lips. "That's better. Tomorrow when you arrive, you will start my tea. It needs to be waiting for me when I arrive."  
"Yes, sir." He leaned back in his chair.  
"Ms. Wells, why did you apply for this job?"  
"I didn't. I'd just finished an assignment for another of Mrs. Grey's clients. She called this morning and told me she had another job for me." Sadie shrugged.  
"I'm a peculiar and demanding man, Ms. Wells. Can you handle that?"  
"You haven't met my father." She scoffed.  
"Excuse me?" Thomas raised an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth curling slightly.  
"Nothing, sir. Yes, I can handle that. I will do everything in my ability to meet your needs."


	2. Second day

The building's doorman let a bleary-eyed Sadie into Mr. Hiddleston's office. He unlocked the set of double doors for her as well. Sadie yawned and slipped her heels off inside the door, placing them toe against the wall. The sun just barely shone over the horizon. A grey mist still hung over the Thames. She stretched as she padded to the kitchenette, dropping both her purse and gym bag onto the chair. She closed her eyes as she filled the tea kettle and drew in a deep breath. This was only the second day and she was thinking about emailing Lee for an end date.  
After the sexually-charged tea-blowing incident, Thomas Hiddleston had given his new assistant a rundown of her daily duties. The first was tea. The second would be his fucking dry cleaning in an hour. And having a hot shower running for him when he came into the office from his morning run. This could be before or after the dry cleaning. Which meant that she had to leave the kettle hot but not searing until the picky bastard decided to show up.  
She sipped her coffee and looked at the list of errands that he had for her today. Dry cleaning, a package that couldn't be delivered, a lunch with him and an associate were half the list. "Great, no lunch again today. I'm going to be starving again when I get home." With a start, she realized she hadn't eaten anything but breakfast yesterday. And she hadn't grabbed anything before leaving the flat this morning. She opened all the cabinets, but there was nothing to be found.  
Sadie glanced at the clock. Shit, he could be here any time. She turned off the kettle and snatched her purse, grabbing her heels. She flung the door open to find a surprised Mr. Hiddleston with his key out. He quickly recovered.  
"Sadie, good morning."  
"Morning, Mr. Hiddleston." She turned on a dime and put her heels back. She went through the door to the kitchenette and tossed the purse back onto the chair, blowing a stray hair from her face. She flipped on the light for the bathroom and turned on the water for the shower.  
Thomas leaned against the desk as he pulled off his trainers then socks. He plucked his ear buds out, smiling at the sound of the shower. He stopped the music and laid his phone on the blotter. His tea was not there, but he heard the kettle begin to whistle before it was cut off. She was learning quickly and this was only her second day, first full.  
He reached cross body and pulled the sweaty shirt over his head, dropping it next to his trainers. He began to untie the shorts as he walked barefoot across the office. The soft clink of porcelain met him as he stepped into the kitchenette.  
"Is this to your liking, Mr. Hiddleston?" She held it up to him. Her eyes flicked to his bare chest then to his face whereupon, she immediately looked up at something on the other side of the room. Her face began to flush. He rather liked that look on her. He wondered if it was embarrassment or excitement.  
He took the cup very carefully and sipped it. It didn't burn, but there wasn't enough milk. "Not enough milk."  
Her eyes widened. "But I put in the same amount as yesterday."  
He raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you put more water in the cup than yesterday." Her brow furrowed and she opened her mouth to argue, but she clicked it shut and took the cup and saucer back. "I trust you'll have it right when I get out of the shower."  
"Yes, sir. Also, how long would you like me to steep the tea? You didn't say."  
"You've been doing well enough." He walked into the bathroom but didn't shut the door. Steam, you know. Sadie quickly looked away as he pulled down his shorts and boxers and got into the frosted stand up shower.  
The cup and saucer rattled loudly as she moved away from the bathroom door to the sink. That was unexpected. And pleasant. She tossed the tea and started again. Her stomach gave a twist of hunger as she started over.  
Thomas grew hard as the water ran down his fit body. The thought of her in the next room quickened it. This day and age, he had to be conscious of sexual harassment. But it seemed that each little tidbit made her lips part and her cheeks color. His brain latched on to the parted lips section of his thought. God, he suspected those glossy pink lips could do wonders. He suddenly wished he'd closed the door instead of testing her.  
He wrapped his hand around his throbbing shaft and stroked it. He thought of pulling her into the shower, the water soaking her suit so that it clung to her skin. Her ruined hair framing her lovely face. A face he pictured enraptured in pleasure as he pushed her against the wall and slid inside her. A rap on the glass startled him. "Excuse me, Mr. Hiddleston?"  
Thomas kept his body turned from her but looked over his shoulder. "What is it, Ms. Wells?" He noticed that she was turned away from the shower.  
"Virginia wanted me to ask you if you've had a chance to look over last week's figures because she has Monday's done but doesn't want to clutter your desk if you're not ready for them." He soaped his hands, rubbing them together then over his body as she spoke. This one was proving to be a button-pusher without even trying.  
"Yes, I have. Have her lay them on the desk. Have you my tea ready?" He stroked himself once, twice, rubbing his thumb over the leaking head, then he moved to his legs.  
"Yes, sir. I was waiting for you to dress before-"  
"Yes, yes, I'll be out in a minute." He looked at her before stepping under the spray. She shielded her eyes with her hand. "Lay my suit out. With the burgundy and grey tie."  
"Yes, sir." He chuckled as he heard her flustered voice speaking high and rapid to Virginia. He turned the water off as she came back into the room. "Um...Mr. Hiddleston?"  
"Yes, Ms. Wells."  
"There's not suit behind the door."  
"Then you'll have to go to the cleaners early."  
"But-" She hid behind the door. "But what will you wear?"  
"My towel? Really, Ms. Wells, it's my office and as Virginia favors the fairer sex and well, you've made it a point to blind yourself to my state of undress, I don't think there's a problem. Now, is there?"  
Sadie swallowed. Fuck. No, there was no problem except for the lake in my panties, she thought. Or the fact that I want to devour your cock with both sets of lips. Her head made a soft thump against the door. "No, no problem, sir."  
Thomas toweled off slowly then wrapped it around his slim hips. He finger combed his hair then padded out of the bathroom, smirking to himself as she continued to hide behind the door. Sadie hurried out of the bathroom and grabbed his tea. He sat down in the chair and rested his ankle on the opposite knee as she came across the room with his cup and saucer. He lifted the cup to his lips. "Excellent. And don't dawdle with the dry cleaning. Mark has tendency to come early to catch me off guard."  
"Yes, sir." He'd turned to look out the window, so he didn't see her practically run out of the office in her flustered state. Only the soft click of the door latch let him know she'd left. And thank god for that. She thought as she tugged her heels on. She'd gotten a glimpse of his endowment when she'd placed the tea on the blotter. The dark pink tip just barely visible told her that he liked teasing her. And she wouldn't even think of sexual harassment because she definitely wanted him. Her aching nipples and pulsing clit were precise and painful indications.

Mark and Thomas stood side by side with their backs to the room. The smell of their meals filled the office with a tantalizing aroma that made Sadie's stomach growl. Virginia had ordered food for the men but neglected her even though she'd be there and working. Sadie clenched her fists and swallowed as she stood in the kitchenette, summoning the courage to approach both men.  
She took a deep breath and let it out then strode purposefully across the room. "Mr. Hiddleston?" He hummed as he flicked the barest glance her way. "I neglected to grab something for lunch. Would it be possible for me to run and grab something?"  
"I'm afraid not. Maybe next time you won't forget." He watched her out of the corner of his eye. Her mouth popped open in upset, but she closed it, biting back the response that fired in her eyes. She chewed over her words, her eyes rimming in red as she fought not to cry.  
"Yes, sir." He watched her storm across the office to the kitchenette, her fists clenched at her sides.  
Mark turned to him, smirking. "It isn't necessary for another pair of ears to be here, Thomas. She could have gone."  
"That's not the point, Mark. I told her yesterday that there would be a working lunch. She needs to follow instruction."  
"Ah, I see. Your peculiarities. They are amusing, my friend."  
"Shall we eat then?"  
"I'm famished."  
"Ms. Wells?" Porcelain clanged in the kitchenette then her head appeared. "Would you mind providing Mr. Strong with a seat?"  
"I'm sorry?"  
"A seat, Sadie. You can't expect him to stand while he dines."  
"Of course." There was a thump and she appeared in the doorway with the chair.  
"Oh no, darling. Not the chair, a seat."  
She sat the chair down hard and clenched her hands on the back. "I'm afraid I don't understand."  
"Thomas, really." Mark stifled a chuckle. She looked from man to man, her irritation growing.  
"Come here and leave the chair." Sadie walked over to the desk. "On your knees."  
"Sir, I don't think-"  
"What is my rule about backtalk?" Sadie crossed her arms over her chest. "Now. On. Your. Knees." She dropped her arms then sunk down slowly. She was the perfect height for him to simply undo his trousers. This shared knowledge passed between them in a look. Those glossy pink lips parted but the only reaction he gave was to clench his jaw. He didn't trust his voice but when he spoke, it was strong and firm, much like his cock was becoming for the second time today. "Now, turn around and put your arms down so that you're on all fours."  
Mark moved to watch her, appreciative of the way her skirt stretched over her ass. He wouldn't lie if asked if he liked the view. She looked over her shoulder at both men, acutely aware of the tension in the room and her very provocative position.  
"Stiffen your back, Ms. Wells."  
"Yes, sir." Thomas made himself watch as Mark sat upon her back. Her elbows gave slightly, but she bucked up under his weight, gritting her teeth. He finally turned away to his own meal when Mark's cutlery clicked against his plate.

Sadie leaned against the counter, lightheaded. She'd have to stop on the way home instead of waiting until she got home to eat. She wasn't diabetic, but not having eaten in a day and a half was having an effect on her. She glanced at the clock on the wall. Only an hour left. She could make it.  
Thomas watched her from the doorway. She'd done a marvelous job. But he couldn't have this attraction between them. It made him feel vulnerable, the things he wanted from her. He noticed her pallor and frowned.  
"Ms. Wells?"  
She brushed a hair from her forehead. "Yes, sir?"  
"Are you feeling alright?"  
"Fine, sir."  
"You don't look fine." She turned to face him. "You're not sick, are you? I can't have you missing work."  
"I'm not sick, sir. I promise I'll be here tomorrow."  
She hadn't seen him cross the room but his finger was under her chin and bringing her head up. "You don't look well."  
"Once I eat, I'll be fine, sir."  
"Are you diabetic?" His gaze scrolled back and forth across her face, but all she could focus on was how close his lips were and they smelled like whiskey.  
"No..." Her own parted in a breathy answer.  
"When was the last time you ate, Sadie?"  
"Yesterday morning."  
"Goddammit. Sit down." He grabbed her elbow and sat her in the chair, feeling like an ass for not letting her go. He began rifling through the cabinets. "Why haven't you eaten?"  
She swallowed. "I had just brought you your tea yesterday and then you had the meeting with the Egyptian fellow and after him, the blonde who wants to fuck you."  
"Excuse me?" Thomas turned to her but she wasn't watching him for reaction. She'd closed her eyes and was leaning on her elbow, trying to soothe the lightheadedness.  
"And by the time I got home after dropping your dry cleaning off and running a few errands of my own, I was so exhausted that I just stripped and fell into bed. And this morning, I was in a hurry to get here. I had to check on the tube that I'd remembered knickers." He didn't have to ask; he'd seen the outline of her T-back when she'd bent over.  
"And I didn't let you go to lunch."  
"Yes, sir."  
Thomas crouched down in front of her. "Ms. Wells, Sadie, look at me." She looked at him through lowered lids. "You have to take care of yourself. You've done a wonderful job the last two days. I'd hate to have to let you go because you can't be bothered to eat. And I'll not have you sacrifice your welfare. Am I understood?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"I'll have Nicholas send a car for you. I can't have you passing out from low blood sugar on the tube. Someone might take advantage of you." They had the same thought; she wouldn't have minded him taking advantage of her and he wouldn't have minded doing it.  
He rose and captured her chin. "I expect this not to happen tomorrow. Am I understood?"  
"Yes, sir." Their eyes met. Sadie couldn't be sure that it wasn't just because of her condition, but his eyes were dark, intense. His thumb gingerly brushed over her bottom lip. Her lips parted more and he repeated the motion.  
Thomas flared his nostrils as he looked at her, vulnerable and weak. He felt his cock twitch at the parting of her lips. Why did she do that? How did she have this effect on him? Her lips pressed to the pad of his thumb on the second pass. He grabbed her chin and caused her to gasp. The fog lifted from her. Tension beat against her in hot waves from him. Her mouth opened as his thumb went between her lips to press against her tongue.  
Sadie closed her mouth around his thumb and sucked, looking up at him. His lower jaw set forward. "Are you going to report me to Mrs. Grey now?" She shook her head, licking and sucking the digit as he drew it in and out of her mouth. "Good girl."  
"Thomas?" A loud knock stopped them both.  
"Yes, Virginia?"  
"I'm done for the day and I'm leaving."  
"Alright, see you tomorrow then."  
"Tomorrow." His broad body had blocked the older woman's view of them, but he stood between her legs, her knees visible on either side of him. He looked down. His cock strained against the zipper of his slacks. The glimpse of her garters made it twitch.  
Thomas pulled his thumb out slowly, smearing her colored lip gloss down her chin as he drew a line with his thumb. "You're trouble, Ms. Wells. I should fire you."  
"That would be best, yes." He released her chin and took a step back. She stood up on shaky legs. He made no move to steady her nor advance their moment. He took another step back. Sadie turned to grab her purse but left her gym bag.  
He watched her walk slowly to the door and grab her heels. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"And don't forget to eat." The door closed behind her with a click and he crossed to the desk to call Nicholas for a car.


	3. Friday: St. John's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadie's ended her first week as Mr. Hiddleston's assistant. But will today be her last?

Thomas pushed open the door to his office. His stomach growled at the scent of coffee, bacon and something sweet. A glance to his right showed her heels, toe against the wall. He hadn't insisted on this little detail. She'd just done it. But he'd grown to like it. Virginia walked into the office and raised an eyebrow.  
"She's quite an eager-to-please puppy, isn't she?"  
Thomas leaned against the desk and unlaced his trainers ."I like this one. She's better than the last girl. And day to night from the girl that was Ben's assistant."  
His receptionist clicked her tongue. "Now, Thomas, don't go fucking this one. Mrs. Grey is running out of candidates."  
He pried off the trainers and left them where he had yesterday. "I believe she got it right this time."  
"You know, my boy, some days I feel like you're interviewing these girls for more than just an assistant."  
He shrugged and pulled of his shirt. "What do you think of her?"  
"Pretty, eager, quiet. But fiery. She has a tendency to slam things when you're being impossible."  
He grinned. "I know. I like it." He skimmed over the papers on the desk. His stomach growled again. "I told Lee I'd have my decision Monday. That would give me the weekend to think it over."  
"Well then, you know what you have to do."  
He frowned. "Unfortunately." He didn't want to but he had to see if she could take him at his worst. "Call Waxbird. He always puts me in a sour mood."  
"What time? Before or after lunch." Thomas flipped his planner.  
"After. The morning is full of meetings."  
"I'll be in and out of the office. Are you going to run her?"  
Thomas looked up to the softly singing voice coming from the kitchenette then to his receptionist. He wanted this one. Perhaps Virginia was right and he was testing these girls for more than just an assistant. He'd seen Grey and his wife together. Their relationship spoke to him on a level that sworn bachelorhood couldn't stand against.  
"Yes. Run her. Hard."  
Virginia chanced her own look to the obliviously happy voice in the next room. She liked the girl. Though she'd only been here now four days, she showed herself to be a hard worker and a quick study. "Are you sure about that?"  
"Yes. Now, I have to get in the shower. Mark will be here in fifteen." He padded silently across the room. She had just put the milk back into the fridge when he stepped into the room.  
Sadie pulled out her ear buds. She looked fresh-faced and rested. "Morning, Mr. Hiddleston. Your tea is ready and I picked up something for breakfast. I do hope you like strawberries." She clasped her hands behind her back, smiling beatifically at him.  
His gut twisted in painful desire. She was perfect. He fought the urge to take her in his arms roughly and taste her mouth. His eyes took in the serving tray of freshly cooked bacon and strawberry and cream crepes alongside his tea; while he bit his tongue as he choose his words carefully. "I love strawberries, Ms. Wells. Thank you. Why do I smell coffee?"  
"It's mine, sir."  
"While you're here, I'd prefer you not drink it. It smells ghastly."  
Disappointment flared in her eyes and her smile fell slightly. "Yes, sir." She opened her thermal mug and poured the remaining creamy, sweet mixture down the drain.  
"Plus, it's not healthy for you. Too much caffeine, stains your teeth." She just nodded. "I'll be out in a minute." He closed the door today, stripping down and stepping under the spray. Before he shut the door, he saw his suit laid out with a red and black brocade tie and matching pocket square.  
Virginia stood by his desk when he emerged, polished and ready to go. "Where's Sadie?"  
"She left to pick up your dry cleaning and the package from St. John's."  
His head snapped up. "St. John's! I thought that wasn't until next Friday."  
"No, sir." He flipped the planner and there on the bottom line for the day was St. John's written in Virginia's flourish. "Should I call and reschedule?"  
"No, no, that just makes this afternoon more interesting."

Sadie gently took the four hangers from the small, dark-headed woman across the counter. She smiled. "You're Mr. Hiddleston's new assistant?"  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"He has nice suits. Tips well. And extra if there's special stains."  
Sadie nodded then paused. "Special stains?"  
"Blood, body fluids, other things. Oh and mending too."  
"Body fluids..."  
"That Mr. Hiddleston is a ladies man."  
"Oh. I wasn't aware." Sadie folded the bags over her arm. "You have a nice day."  
"You too and good luck."  
Sadie nodded and looked at her phone, following the directions to St. John's. When she arrived, the building before her wasn't anything she expected. St. John's made her think of something holy. The building in front of her was a simple store front. The window bore no identification. She pushed the door open with her shoulder and closed it gently behind her.  
A polished ginger-headed man in a bespoke suit appeared behind the counter. "How may I be of assistance?"  
Sadie shifted the dry cleaning on her arm. "I'm Sadie Wells, Mr. Hiddleston's assistant. I've been sent to pick up a package."  
"Ah yes, wait just one moment." He disappeared through a swinging door. She looked around the room. A pair of uncomfortable wingbacks sat before a soot-free fireplace. Black and white photographs of London took up the walls. She got the feeling that everything in the room was meticulously selected but functionless. "Here we are. It might be heavy."  
"I'll be alright." She took the scuffed brown leather bag from the counter. She grunted in surprise as it dragged her shoulder down. "Oh goodness, that is heavy."  
"My apologies, you're not on foot, are you?"  
"Yes, I'm afraid."  
"Perhaps if you call Mr. Hiddleston, he'll ring you a car."  
"Nonsense, I'll be fine. Good day." Sadie glanced at her watch then at the man behind the counter. She hadn't noticed it until after she had the bag, but he unsettled her. The short hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention. She hurried down the block and ducked into a cafe around the corner. She dialed the office. "Virginia?"  
"Yes?"  
She looked up in time to see two men pass. One showed her picture to the other. "It's Sadie. I...I think I'm being followed."  
"Have you picked up the package from St. John's?"  
"Yes, there's two men. One of them has my picture."  
"How do you know this?"  
"Because I'm looking right at them."  
"Sadie, don't move. I'll send Mark or Nicholas."  
"Am I in danger?"  
"Possibly." The line went dead. Shit. She looked at her phone incredulously then tucked it in purse.  
The waitress came over. "What can I get you, miss?"  
Sadie laid the dry cleaning over the bag. "Water please and do you have crepes?"  
"No, miss."  
"A scone then." The girl nodded.  
"Is everything alright, miss?" The waitress looked concerned.  
"Fine. I'm fine. Thank you." The girl nodded again. The pair of men hurried down the street. Sadie paid for the scone when the waitress brought it. As sweet as it smelled, it tasted like ashes in her mouth. She watched the window. Her phone rang and she jumped, clamping her hand over her mouth to stop her startled cry. She didn't recognize the number. "He-hello?"  
"Sadie."  
"Yes?" The deep voice calmed her. It wasn't Mr. Hiddleston voice but it was still comforting.  
"I'm Nicholas. The boss has sent me to collect you discreetly. You're to play along when I come in."  
"Alright."  
"He sends his apologies. He would have sent Mark or come himself, but Mr. Strong arrived early for their meeting."  
"Nicholas, am I doing something illegal?"  
"I'm pulling up out front. The white Jaguar." The line went dead. She frowned, scrunching her nose up at his abrupt ending. Either this organization didn't believe in salutations or the whole lot lacked manners. And how had they known where she was at?  
The young man unfolded himself from the driver's door and tugged down his waistcoat. Her eyebrows shot into her hair. He was tall and slim, much like Mr. Hiddleston, but so young. Younger than her.   
"Darling, I'm so sorry I was late."  
Sadie crossed her arms over her chest. "As you should be."  
"Do you forgive me?" He stood at the end of the table.  
She pointed to the floor. He cocked his head to the side and she did it again. He knelt on one knee. She uncrossed her arms and leaned forward. Touching his cheek with her fingertips, she made as if to kiss him. Her words were soft and just audible if he strained. "The package is under the dry cleaning and the men just walked in."  
Nicholas took the opportunity to give her a quick peck on the cheek. "Keep looking at me." Then loud enough for others to hear, "I hope mother wasn't too demanding."  
"Oh no, sweetie, she was quite pleasant." They stood up at the same time. The men looked in their direction. Nicholas had a moment of panic. He was a scientist, not a field agent. He wrapped her his arm around her waist and brought his mouth down upon hers. She squeaked in surprise. His open eyes watched the men until they turned away. He released her. Visibly shaken, she took the dry cleaning, he took the bag.  
"Well, I will certainly make it up to you once we're back to the flat." He glanced up at the pair they passed the men on their way out the door, using his body to shield her from their view. The camera in the nose piece of his glasses took their picture. He playfully growled at her and chased her out the door to the Jaguar. She screamed in response and hurried to the car. "Get in the car and whatever you do, don't get out."  
"Yes, Nicholas." He took the dry cleaning from her before she got in the car, giving her ass a swat for show for any watching. He'd just closed the boot when the men approached the car.  
"'Scuse me, mate, but 'ave you seen 'is girl?" They showed him Sadie's picture.  
"No, I haven't."  
"You sure, boyo?"  
"I'm sure." The pair exchanged a look. Nicholas tapped the side of the Jaguar. "Honey pie, start the car." Sadie looked around frantically. It was one of the newer models. She bet it had the... Yes! Yes! Console ignition switch. The Jaguar roared to life. "You see, fellas, my little kitten keeps me from looking."  
He slid into the driver's seat and eased the car into the light traffic. Once they were out of sight of the cafe, he gunned it, expertly weaving in and out of the cars. Sadie grabbed the handle on the door and braced a hand on the dash. It was nerve-wracking but exciting, thrilling. Arousing, even. She just wished that her new boss sat next to her, not this adorable young thing.


	4. Friday: I quit

Nicholas ushered Sadie forward by a hand on the small of her back. As they entered the office, she bent and plucked her heels off and set them against the wall. Her escort handed Thomas the bag as she padded silently to the kitchenette, avoiding the group around the desk. She hung the suits behind the door of the bathroom, smoothing the top bag flat. Her hands shook when relieved of their burden. She brought them to eye level to examine them then promptly dropped to her knees. The toilet lid clattered loudly. Her jangled nerves vomited up her breakfast.  
"Ms. Wells?" She reached out with her leg and kicked the door shut. Thomas brought up short as it slammed in his face. He adjusted his tie, glancing over his shoulder. Mark, Nicholas, and Virginia all conveniently looked elsewhere. The toilet flushed and the faucet turned on. He knocked once then opened the door. "Ms. Wells, are you alright?"  
She spit a mouthful of water into the sink then looked at him in the mirror's reflection. Her face had flushed, rimming her eyes in red. She had a finger in her mouth, simulating brushing her teeth. She looked down at the sink, filling the cup of her hand for her to rinse and spit. "I used your toothpaste." She tried to brush past him, but he seized her elbow and spun her around.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Shaken, scared, probably spent my morning doing something illegal and dangerous, no." She twisted her arm from from his hand. "No, I'm positively smashing, Mr. Hiddleston." She glared at him for a second more before turning away. She roughly unzipped her purse, removed a handful of mail then zipped it again. She stalked past him. Again, Mark, Virginia and Nicholas looked elsewhere as she stomped through the room and the doorway to Virginia's adjoining office. She slammed the mail on the desk.  
The trio watched her return to the kitchenette. Thomas grabbed her arms and turned her to face him. "I'm sorry that happened to you. I wasn't expecting..."  
"Kindly take your hands off me this instant." Virginia and Nicholas shared a look then dispersed. Mark, on the other hand, reclined in Thomas's chair to listen to the scene unfold.  
Thomas let go her arm. "Ms. Wells, I assure you-"  
"I quit."  
"What?" His full attention snapped to her.  
"Shall I speak slower then? I. Quit. I'll call Lee on my way to the tube so that she can send someone else to finish out the afternoon." Sadie gathered the few personal belongings she'd left there the last few days as she spoke. "I'll not be involved in something illegal." She slung her bag over her shoulder.  
"No." He blocked her path.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I said no."  
"Well, I don't care." She tried to maneuver arond him, but he refused to move.  
"St. John's was my fault. I neglected to inform them a new employee would be picking up the package."  
"That doesn't change the fact that it was illegal."  
"You have no proof of that."  
"I don't need proof. I'm not going to the authorities. Your business is your business. Not. Mine. Now, kindly move." She waited for him to move and when he didn't, she put both hands on his chest and shoved. He gave a step but immediately took it back and several more. Using his broad body, he walked her back against the cabinets. She flinched as she hit. The jostled bag fell to the floor. Thomas snatched her wrists and slammed them against the wood.  
"You're not quitting. You're the best assistant I've had since taking this position." She couldn't explain her sudden fascination with his inflection on 'taking' and 'position'. She also couldn't explain why his overt dominance had warmth coursing through her, pooling into her cunt. "I'm a very busy man and I have quite a bit of work to do. You -will- perform your assigned duties like a good girl."  
Thomas pressed his thumbs into her wrists, feeling her rapid pulse against his own. She swallowed and nodded. "Yes, sir." She should've forced the issue. Ran while she could. But the way he commanded her sent shivers through her.  
His smile twisted her with fear and desire. "That's a good girl." His fingertips caressed down her forearms then he was gone.  
Mark dropped his feet to the floor as Thomas strode over to his desk. "That was a first."  
"You've never had a girl quit on you?"  
"No, I usually have to fire them." He unzipped the bag and opened the sides. Everything was as it should be. "You will pick up St. John's from now on."  
Mark scoffed. "That's the job of an errand boy."  
"Errand girl and as you might have noticed, she will not go back."  
"She's a smart one. Are you sure it's wise to keep her?"  
Thomas zipped the bag then dropped it heavily to the floor. "I will control her. She's made for this job."  
Mark raised a groomed eyebrow then shrugged. "I'll be going then." Thomas watched his 'right hand man' saunter out the door.

Sadie leaned against the counter, trying to steady her nerves. She'd been running back and forth between Virginia and Mr. Hiddleston all day. Virginia wasn't always in her office. Sometimes, she was down in the lab with Nicholas. Or in the great library. Or outside having a cigarette. She'd been sent out for lunch. When she returned, his mood had gone sour.  
He slammed the phone into its cradle. He looked up at the clink of silver on crystal as she carried his tray across the room. The tray weighed more than she felt comfortable leaning over his desk with, so she walked around and carefully placed it in front of him. He clenched his jaw, flexing his fist. His distant gaze out the window moved to her ass, the skirt stretched tight over it. She turned around and he put his attention back out the window.  
"Everything alright, Mr. Hiddleston?" He didn't answer. "Anything I can help with, sir?" And there it was. He stood up abruptly and took off his suit jacket, hanging it on the back of the chair. She looked up at him. Neither said a word as he unbuttoned the French cuffs and slowly rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. Her lips parted and he caught the movement of her body as she pressed her thighs together.  
He sat back down and patted his thigh. "Sit." Her gaze flicked to Virginia's doorway. "Ms. Wells."  
"Right." She perched daintily on his thigh, facing the window. She laced her fingers together as they sat in silence. His lunch cooled and the sun slipped further across the sky to the horizon. He drew in a breath and her body tensed.  
"Lay across my lap. Face down." Sadie lay across his lap, biting her bottom lip. This crossed the line between employer and employee. But so had several of the things that happened the last 4 days. His hands smoothed down her back then over her ass. She lifted it in response. "Have you ever been spanked, Sadie?"  
Sadie, not Ms. Wells. "On occasion as a child."  
"Ever as an adult?"  
"No."  
"I'm going to spank you now. Not because you've done anything to displease me, but because the act itself and your submission calms me. Do you understand?"  
"Yes."  
"Yes what?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"You must be quiet. You may cry if you need to. You may ask me to stop. And since this is the first time, you may move. But I will react accordingly. Do you understand?"  
"Yes." His hand smoothed down over her farther cheek then up over the closer one. "Mr. Hiddleston?" He hummed in question. "Is this a condition of further employment?"  
"Possibly. Is that a problem, Sadie?"  
"No, sir, but if I'm unable to bear it, I wouldn't want to deprive you of it"  
"I think you'll do just fine." He raised his hand and brought it down in a firm but not too hard smack. Her body jerked. He smoothed the cheek then smacked the farther one, harder this time. Each smack, each crack, grew louder and harder. Thomas lost his agitation at the day in the sound of his bare hand on her silken ass and her gasps; he lost himself in the way her body writhed atop his thighs  
Sadie attempted to keep count. Her face colored and her lips parted then she gasped and bit them together. Her eyes began to sting. She lost count when it became hard to stay still, somewhere around the fifteenth smack for her farthest cheek. She brought her hand to her mouth and bit the meat of her thumb, crying softly. Her tears dripped like rain to the hard wood. Every movement pressed her swollen mound against his thigh. It wasn't until she focused on this detail that she felt the wetness in her panties and on her thighs. She grabbed onto his ankle, digging her fingertips into his flesh.  
His hand closed on the top knot of her hair and pulled her head up, bending her back. His eyes studied her, dark and intense. Hers had gone glassy. Her face flushed and her lush lips were swollen from biting and tears. Need twisted in his gut. To kiss those lips and to feel them wrapped around his cock. But that's not what she was for. But a taste...  
Sadie whimpered at the touch of his tongue against her sore lip and opened her mouth. He grunted and tightened his grip on her hair. "Don't tempt me." Her toes slipped on the hard wood. Even though he held her steady by the hair, she reached out to catch herself. She grabbed his lap. More precisely, she grabbed his cock, bulging in the crotch of his slacks. Her eyes widened, in fear of punishment but also in surprised delight. His mouth fell open.  
Thomas threw caution aside and plunged forward. His tongue invaded her mouth, demanding and coarse. Her tense body melted, her tongue dancing with his. She squeezed her handful of him. Thomas grunted. He wanted more than anything in that moment to fuck her, but she was not here for that. He pulled her back by the hair, breaking the kiss. "Ms. Wells?"  
"Yes, Mr. Hiddleston?"  
"Would you like to join my organization?" Sadie blinked. "I plan on calling Lee Monday and offering you a permanent position."  
"This is all overwhelming."  
"Take the weekend to decide. But I meant what I said earlier." He let got of her hair and gently gathered her into his lap. "You were made for this job. For me, Sadie." He smoothed her hair and caressed her cheek. "Are you alright?"  
She swallowed and nodded. "I think so."  
"Good girl." He rubbed his hands up and down her arms and back then tipped her chin up so that he could look her in the eyes. "You've really been an excellent girl."  
"Thank you, sir." Sadie let down her legs before the moment drew out into awkwardness or progressed to something they might regret. He relaxed his arm and let her go. She smoothed her clothing under his observant eye. She picked up the tray and started for the kitchenette.  
"I haven't eaten that."  
"I know, sir, but it's cold. I'll warm it up and bring it back out."  
His eyes hungrily devoured her as she walked across the room. Her straight back, her voluptuous curves and her round ass, her unruffled appearance. Oh yes, she was the one. But she was also trouble. He wanted her. For everything. And that made him vulnerable. As the new boss, vulnerability was not an option.


	5. A new week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new week. A permanent position. A new arrangement for the both of them.

Sadie picked up Mr. Hiddleston's sweaty running clothes and trainers off the floor by this desk. She carried them to the kichenette and folded them neatly to put in his gym bag. She couldn't help herself when she gathered the shirt to her face and took a deep breath. It smelled of his musky natural scent, the tang of sweat and the fragments of Armani Code. She folded it and laid it on top of his shorts then zipped the bag.  
"Knock, knock!"  
Sadie peeked her head out of the door. "Lee!" She hurried over to her boss and the pair hugged tightly. "So good to see you."  
"You too. I'm pleased to hear things are going so well. Is Mr. Hiddleston about?"  
"I believe he's still in Virginia's office." Sadie disappeared through the doorway. Thomas leaned over Virginia's shoulder, looking at figures the older woman was pointing to on the monitor. She didn't say anything, simply waited.  
Thomas looked up. Correctly, he started at her feet and moved up her body until he reached her eyes. "Yes, Ms. Wells?"  
"Lee- I mean, Mrs. Grey is here to see you."  
"I'll be there in just a moment."  
"Yes, sir." Sadie returned to her boss. "He said he'll be just a moment. Can I get you a water or tea?"  
"Water's fine, dear." Sadie padded softly to the kitchenette. The loud click of Lee's heels echoed in the office. "So after your first week, what do you think?"  
"He's a very demanding man."  
Lee grinned and chuckled. "He is. Much like my Mr. Grey." She accepted the sparkling water from Sadie then walked back to the desk. "Do you like Mr. Hiddleston?"  
"He can be intimidating and somewhat boorish, but for the most part, yes I do."  
"He's not crossed the line with you?"  
Sadie looked down and away, avoiding the question, just as Thomas walked in. "Lee, how lovely for you to join us this afternoon."  
"Well, it's not often that one of my best employees does such a wonderful job that she's offered a permanent position her first week."  
"Sadie has pleased me very much, Lee. You have excellent wherewithal."  
"Thank you, Mr. Hiddleston." Lee turned to Sadie. "What do you say? Your duties will be the same as they were before. The only change is who you call boss."  
"I don't want to upset either of you."  
Lee lifted her hands and looked between Sadie and Mr. Hiddleston. "I'll make this simple, Sadie. Do you wish to please Mr. Hiddleston?"  
"Yes, ma'am." More than she'd care to admit.  
"Mr. Hiddleston, would it please you if Sadie were to accept the position?"  
"Yes."  
"There is you answer, Ms. Wells."  
Sadie looked from the knowing smile on Lee's face to the neutral yet painfully handsome face of the man on the other side of the desk. "Then I accept."  
A line of tension that he hadn't realized was there eased from Thomas's shoulders. He smiled. "Wonderful. I'll let HR know and the hiring process will begin."  
Lee hugged Sadie one more time. "I have a feeling you'll be very happy here. And you always have a position with my firm should things not work out."  
"Thank you, Mrs. Grey."  
"Sadie, would you give Lee and I a moment? Start afternoon tea early, would you? Mark has requested an unscheduled meeting."  
"Yes, sir."  
Lee and Mr. Hiddleston leaned in and spoke softly as Sadie went back to the kitchenette. She took slow deep breaths, unsure of her decision. But Mr. Hiddleston made her feel things she'd never felt before. She knew if she were to leave this position, she'd never see him again; and she might never feel these things again. Whether that were true or not, she couldn't risk losing that. She didn't care that it was inappropriate for a work relationship. He hadn't done anything to her that she didn't want.  
Preparing his afternoon tea the way he liked it, she carried it out to his desk, her mind wound up in this decision. She set it on his blotter then turned around and into Mark. She cried out and backed up a step, reaching for the desk to steady herself. The pens Mr. Hiddleston kept lined up straight on his desk rolled onto the floor with the jostling.  
"Pick them up, Ms. Wells."  
"Yes, sir." She crouched to do so.  
"Not with your fingers. Kindly use your mouth."  
"I don't-" He clicked his tongue. "Yes, sir." She dropped to all fours and leaned her head down to the floor, using her tongue to draw the first pen into her mouth. She rose up and placed the pen on the desk. The next one was at Mark's feet. She looked up at him as she leaned down to get it, her tongue slipping out between her lips. He could see the appeal of this arrangement Hiddleston had going. He stepped on the pen before she could get it and shook his head.  
"Save this one for last." She glanced over her shoulder at Thomas, who nodded. She continued with the next two that were right around the desk. Thomas watched with hungry eyes as she crawled to the next to last pen. Her ass swayed tantalizingly back and forth. When she made her way back, her blouse left a nice view of her dangling breasts in their lacy prison. Thomas was aware of Mark watching him watching her as well as watching her himself.  
Sadie felt the tension in the air. The unspoken challenge. Male dynamics she had no comprehension of. Instead of placing the pen on the blotter, she took the pen to Mr. Hiddleston. He uncurled his hand and she dropped it in. His fingers caressed under her chin. Her eyes met his. "And now the last."  
She crawled back to Mark's feet but the pen was gone. He flourished it back and forth on his fingers then placed it between his teeth. Sadie didn't bother to look at her boss. She could feel his anger like a hot wave at her back. A shiver passed through her at the spanking she would receive after Mr. Strong left.  
Sadie got to her feet and leaned up on her toes to clamp her teeth on the pen that stuck out the side of his mouth. He bit down harder to stop her initial pull then let go. She stumbled back a step with the abrupt release of the pen. Mark smirked, reaching out to steady her on her side. The touch was charged with tension; a frightened tension from her, a sexual tension from him and a possessive tension at her back from Mr. Hiddleston. She dropped to her fours and crawled back around the desk, placing the pen in his open palm. His fingers closed around it. He then tipped her chin up with his knuckle.  
"Go into the kitchenette and close the door. Do not open it until I come get you."  
"Yes, sir."  
"You may walk, Ms. Wells."  
"Yes, sir." Sadie indulged the urge to rub her cheek across both his knees as she turned, following it with her shoulder then her hip. He dropped his hand and let his fingers trail over her ass. Thomas watched her as she crawled across the hardwood slowly as not to slip. But her lack of haste added to the sensual sway of her ass, the curve of her body. As she went behind Mark, Sadie looked over her shoulder to make sure her boss watched her. Mark watched this exchange with amusement and just a touch of jealousy.  
The door closed behind her and Sadie leaned against it. This was insane. Not to mention inappropriate but insane. After what seemed like hours, Sadie pushed off the door and began to set the kitchenette right. She didn't hear Thomas open the door. He made no sound as he watched her go about her task at the sink. He pressed his body against hers in a long, lean line. Her ass fit perfectly against his crotch. Sadie relaxed against him once she realized it was his warmth at her back.  
"My apologies for Mr. Strong's actions. He feels he should be in my position when he made no move to make it so."  
"It's quite alright, Mr. Hiddleston."  
He tilted his pelvis in, giving in to the urge to rub his semi-hard cock against her ass. This pressed her belly against the edge of the sink. "Do you find Mr. Strong attractive?"  
"In the right circumstances, yessir."  
"And what would those be, Ms. Wells?"  
"Did I not desire someone else."  
Thomas leaned forward, parting his lips above her skin, and drew in a deep breath of her scent. He wanted to hear her say it. His hands dropped to her waist and rested there. "And who do you desire?"  
"I thought that might be obvious, sir."  
His palms glided down her thighs to the hem of her skirt then his fingers walked the material up until he gathered it in his hands and pulled it up to her waist. He waited for her reaction, which was to lean into him. "I'm an idiot."  
"Why's that, Mr. Hiddleston?"  
"I hired you when I should have fired you. Perhaps it's my masochistic side coming through. You make me want things you're not here for." His fingers slipped under the waistband of her panties to pet the damp tuft of hair. "Things you seem to want as well." He palmed her, using his large hand to push her hips back as he pushed his forward.  
"I never knew I wanted them before I took this position." He nuzzled the back of her ear. She must dab perfume behind there because he could smell it as if she'd freshly done it.  
"Then perhaps we should set boundaries. So that we both may enjoy this?"  
"Whatever you say, sir."  
"That's a good girl." He worked his fingers back and forth along the line of her pussy lips. "One, you must pick a safe word. Two, no knickers on Mondays and Fridays. We will add more but those are the most important two."  
"Yes, sir. Am I allowed to touch you?"  
"Whenever you like, when it's appropriate."  
"Like now?"  
"You want to touch me now?"  
"Oh yes, sir." She reached back to his hips and grabbed his belt, winding her ass against him. His mouth opened, hovering above her neck. He fought several urges. To bite her neck, to slip his fingers inside her, to bend her over the sink and give in to the release she so desperately fired in him. His triumph came in the form of a groan as he pressed his open mouth to her neck, closing his eyes.  
Thomas withdrew his hand and gently turned her around. "If you're a good girl, Sadie, I'll let you touch in me in whatever way you like on Friday." She nodded. "Now, Virginia and I will be in a meeting the rest of the day, so you may have the rest of the day off."  
"Thank you, sir."  
"One more thing." She looked up at him, waiting eagerly. "You may bring yourself to orgasm tonight but the rest of the week, you must ask my permission. If it is not given, you cannot. Do you understand?" She nodded. "Say it, Sadie."  
"Yes, sir." He lifted her chin with a curled finger.  
"Good, I'll be asking you every day. I want the truth." She nodded. She wouldn't think about lying to him. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
Thomas clasped his hands at the small of his back and clicked softly out of the room. Sadie dropped into the nearest chair to slow her heart and calm her excitement. None of the men she'd been with had ever sent thrills through her the way he did. If she could survive until Friday, maybe she could work him up the way he did her.


	6. Sadie's reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadie's been a good girl. Thomas decides to reward her.

Sadie set the silver tray with the tea service on the desk. She carefully poured a cup for Thomas's guest first. The men paused in their conversation.  
"Three sugars, no milk." She nodded and plucked three sugar cubes from the dish, delicating dropping them in the steaming liquid. Thomas watched her bring her fingertips to her lips and suck the stray granules that had sloughed off the cubes. She carefully stirred it so as not to clink the spoon against the side of the cup before handing it to him. "Thank you, Sadie was it?"  
"Yes, sir." She smiled at him, noting his remarkably clear bluish green eyes. She poured then prepared Thomas's cup. His gaze flicked as she stirred, only clinking the spoon against the porcelain once. She handed him the cup; his long fingers brushed the outside of her hand and made her shiver.  
"Sadie, Mr. Bomer here wants to join our organization. What do you think of that?"  
She let her gaze melt over the man across from her boss. Appearance wise, he was neat, clean, impeccably dressed in a tailored yet not bespoke suit. It was only the end of her first week as being part of the organization in the first place. "Sir, it's not my position to offer you advice on whom you should hire."  
"Humor me, Ms. Wells." Thomas set the tea on the blotter and leaned back in the chair. He rested his elbow on the arm then his chin in that hand, crossing his right leg over his left.  
"He's handsome for starters. Neat, clean, nicely dressed." Everything she'd observed a moment ago. "His eyes don't linger on my cleavage the way yours, Mr. Strong's and Nicholas's do. I can't tell if he's truly not interested or trying to pretend he's not. On the other hand, he watches your lips like I do. Like he's wondering if they taste as good as they look." Mr. Bomer looked at Thomas sharply. "He fidgets. Either nerves or nervous energy. He sets his jaw when he's nervous or upset. It was set when he arrived and it's set now." She tilted her head to the side. "I don't know his qualifications, but he keeps staring out the window. His eyes don't stop moving."  
"Matthew, tell Ms. Wells what you're interviewing for."  
"Security detail." Sadie reached out and swept the teacup off the edge of the desk. Mr. Bomer caught it before it splashed on his lap or fell to the floor.  
"If he is trustworthy and qualified, hire him, Mr. Hiddleston."  
"Thank you, Sadie." She carried the silver tray back into the kitchenette then crossed to Virginia's office silently. Matthew watched her.  
"She's different."  
"She's fiery but she knows her place. How long have you been out of the desert?"  
"Six months, nine days, sir."  
"Any issues I need made aware of?"  
"No, sir."  
"Alright, I'll take you on temporarily. See if you're a good fit."  
"Thank you, sir."  
"Virginia will call you with a start date. Leave your contact information with her and send Sadie in."  
"Thank you for this opportunity, Mr. Hiddleston." Matthew and Thomas stood up and shook hands. "Might I make a suggestion?"  
Thomas slipped both hands into the pockets of his slacks. "Go ahead."  
"Move your desk away from this big open window that you sit with your back to. It's a sniper's wet dream."  
"Duly noted." Matthew nodded once then left the room. Thomas heard a trio of voices then Sadie reappeared, a stack of files in her arm.  
"You wanted me sir?"  
Fuck yes, he did. That was the problem. "You've been a good girl all week." He sat down in his chair, reclined with his right ankle resting on his left knee, He gestured for her to sit on the desk. She did so, crossing her legs at the knee. "Tell me, have you pleasured yourself since Monday?"  
"No, sir." She shook her head, looking quite serious.  
"Not even Wednesday?" She shook her head. "Come now, I punished you quite thoroughly. You were dripping down your legs."  
Her lips parted and her nipples tightened at the memory of it. She still had welts on her ass and faint bruises. "You did, sir. And I wanted to." She pressed her thighs together, the dull throb returning with a fury to her clit. "I wanted to while you had me over your knee, sir. But I didn't."  
"Good girl." His level gaze traveled up her leg to her chest and finally her face. "Do you want to now?"  
Sadie bit her lip then nodded. "Oh yes, Mr. Hiddleston."  
"When Virginia leaves, I will give you your reward."

Virginia settled her purse on her shoulder then locked her desk. She heard Sadie finishing up in the kitchenette as she walked into the office. "I'm done for the day, Mr. Hiddleston."  
"Very good, Virginia. Enjoy your weekend."  
The older woman glanced at the doorway to the kitchenette. "Might I offer you a bit of advice?" He motioned for her to continue. "Have a care with this one, Thomas. She likes you. And you like her."  
"I wouldn't have offered her a job did I not."  
"Aside from employment, my boy. I see the way you watch her. Your eyes follow her when you think she isn't paying attention, or anyone else for that matter." Virginia turned to leave. "Don't fuck this one, Thomas. She's fantastic. I couldn't ask for a better go-between." And with that, she left him alone with his thoughts.  
"Ms. Wells?" Sadie appeared in the doorway, her hips cocked to the side. Her legs looked impossibly long from this distance. He licked his lips, fighting the urge to run his tongue up the back of her leg, suck on the sensitive flesh behind her knee then bury his face in her cunt. "Virginia is gone for the day. Have you finished as well?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Then come receive your reward." Thomas's eyebrows rose as she sauntered over to him. She pulled the pins from her hair and shook it free. He swallowed and settled deeper into the chair. She placed a small speaker on the desk and turned up the volume. A slow sensuous rhythm began followed by the throaty draw of Lana del Ray 'Burning Desire'. "Sadie, what are you doing?"  
"You said I could touch you in whatever way I wanted to."  
"I did say that."  
"Now hush, Thomas." Where his eyebrows had relaxed back to normal they shot into his hair. Her hips began to wind, her hands roamed freely over her body, turning herself on by touch and by the way his eyes darkened. She turned her back to him them moved between knees. Resting her hands on the arm of the chair, she brought her ass just barely against his crotch, sinking further and moving in firmer circles. She slid forward on his thighs then wound back. Forward and back, forward and back. His cock strained against his slacks. She bent forward and touched her toes.  
Thomas could see in the soft light of the office that doing this to him was turning her on and that she had followed his instruction of no panties. He grabbed a handful of her ass, digging in his fingers then smacked it hard. She slid up his thighs, ground her ass into his crouch then lay back against him. She wound in a circle, feeling the hard ridge of his cock bite into her ass. She hazarded a glance at him. His eyes had closed, lips parted, face flushed. Her fingertips ghosted over his lips. He opened his eyes and turned that set jaw to her. He leaned in to devour her lips but she slid away from him, dropping to her knees on the floor between his legs.  
Sadie skimmed her palms up his thighs, over the bulge then back down. She did this motion once, twice more then moved her hands to his stomach. He tightened his abs on reflex. She reached for his belt but his hand covered both of hers. She looked up at him and he almost whimpered with need. He licked his lips slowly then shook his head. She released the buckle, drawing her hands down his thighs.  
Sadie closed her eyes and lay her cheek on his thigh, which tightened underneath her. She turned to press a kiss then bite gently. Her mouth trailed kisses and bites up his thigh. She didn't ask for permission when she mouthed his cock through his slacks, drawing her open lips along the length.  
Thomas groaned, arching his head back. Maybe he shouldn't have stopped her. Instead, she stopped herself, having gotten the reaction that she wanted. He felt the absence of her warmth and opened his eyes. She sat perched on the edge of the desk. "Thank you, sir." He cleared his throat and sat up, the fabric cutting into his pulsing cock. He wanted to ruin that adorable smile on her face. Pull her down on her knees and split those pretty pink lips with the purple head of his cock.  
"There's one thing I want you to do before you go."  
"What's that, Mr. Hiddleston?"  
"Scoot back." She laughed a short, soft laugh but did as he said. "Oh that's not all, darling. Open your legs." She bit her lip and looked down. "Sadie, open-your-legs." She did as he said. "Wider. Wider, darling. Good girl, now brace your feet on the arms of the chair, just like that. Good girl."  
Sadie blushed, feeling vulnerable and self-conscious, displayed before him. She waited, hoping deep down inside that he would pleasure himself before her, using her. He licked his lips and rubbed the ball of his hand over and along his cock. "Beautiful, Kitten." Kitten? That was new. "You have my permission to get yourself off. I know you're still getting used to this arrangement so you don't have to ask to cum."  
"Right here? Right now?"  
"Yes, why not?" She stammered, trying to find a good reason other than that she would be self-conscious. He teased his fingertips over the top of her foot and her ankle. "It will please me to see you." She whined. Unfair, Thomas, she thought. "You're only to look away when you close your eyes. But don't close your eyes just to look away."  
"Yes, sir." Sadie wet her pointer and middle fingers then pressed them to her clit. She worked a few circles then dipped down into the wetness seeping from her cunt, slicking her fingers even more. Her hips began to move, rocking forward the faster and harder her circles became.  
"Finger yourself, Sadie."  
"Yes, sir." She didn't bother wetting the fingers on her left hand. They slid right in. She stifled her moans at first, biting her lips and whimpering close-mouthed. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. The intensity of Thomas's gaze too much.  
His hands moved from her calves to her knees. The chair moved forward and he spread her wider. A dark spot formed on his lap where pre-cum leaked from his cock. He watched her hips move, fucking herself. "Yes, Kitten, let me hear you. Be as loud as you want." She moaned and whimpered, louder as she grew closer. Not much more. She opened her eyes and met his again. His spoke volumes. He wanted her. He needed her. She was his. Like no man before him and no woman before her. It was his look that pushed her over. Her shoulders hunched in and she lost her breath, cumming all over her fingers. She blinked a few times, catching her breath.  
"Good girl, Sadie."  
The fire lit in her cunt again when he took both her hands and drew her down into his lap, her legs over the arms of chair. It would be so easy for him to open that zipper and do what they both desperately wanted. He brought her hands to his lips. First, he sucked the fingers that had worked her clit clean then withdrew them slowly. He closed his eyes as he savored the taste of her on the fingers that had fucked her cunt. She bit her lip.  
"You taste divine, Kitten." He dipped his fingers between them and slid two inside her. She gasped at the touch. He was only going to give her a taste, but she thrust her hips against his hand. He snatched her hair in his fist, making her gasp again. He held her head to the side, his open mouth hovering over hers as he pumped his fingers in and out. She moaned but he shushed her. "Not this time, darling. You must be quiet." His thumb moved back and forth over her clit while his fingers pumped in and out of her. Her hips moved of their accord.  
Sadie writhed between his hands, struggling to stay quiet, biting her lips, her tongue, the inside of her cheek. The pleasure from her senstive cunt was razor sharp, almost painful and he didn't stop. She shook as the spiral tightened.  
"Ask permission, Sadie." He curled his fingers and her body jerked. "Ask permission to cum this time."  
"Please." She shook, staring into his dark eyes. He owned her. He'd ruined her. No man would ever make her feel like this again. And this was just his hand in her cunt, like any other man could do. 'Please' fell from her lips over and over.  
"Please what, Sadie?"  
"Please, may I cum, sir? Please."  
"Not yet." His hand left her. The rush of adrenaline swept through her but no rush of pleasure. He released her hair and gently helped her off his lap. She didn't know what to say. She stood there in near shock as he stood up, buttoned his jacket then walked to the door. "See you on Monday, Sadie."


	7. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadie is a bad girl.

Thomas pushed the door open then let it close behind him. His eyes were immediately drawn to the spot where Sadie kept her heels. He smiled. Just what he wanted to see on this dreary Monday. He loosened his tie a bit as he crossed to his desk. He set the brown duffel on the blotter and shrugged out of his jacket.  
He unbuttoned his cuffs and began to slowly roll up his sleeves. Male laughter as well as Sadie's laughter came from the lit doorway of the kitchenette. Thomas tried to clamp down on the spike of jealousy that rose in him. After all, he and Sadie weren't an item. They were just enjoying each other's wants and desires. But he couldn't lie to himself. He cared about her beyond an employee and a plaything. Virginia was right. He liked her. And every day, she slithered further into him.  
He paused at the doorway as the tea kettled whistled. "How long have you worked for Mr. Hiddleston?"  
"Almost two months now."  
"Is he a good employer?"  
Thomas waited just outside, listening. Porcelain clinked as he waited for the answer as much as her male companion, whom he deduced to be Matt. "Oh yes, I've never had a boss quite like him. He can be difficult at times, but I love my job and working for him. It gives me great pleasure."  
"I heard a bit of office gossip that he's a ladies man."  
"I wouldn't know about that, Matt. I'm only his assistant."  
"Only? That's a big responsibility. He hasn't had you buy presents or flowers or anything of the like?"  
"There's been women come and go, but I've never seen nor heard him be intimate with any of them. He's never asked me to leave to accomodate that either. So I have nothing more to say on that."  
"I also heard that he had to fire the girl before you because they had an affair and she got uppity about it."  
"Matt, please, you're gossiping like a school girl. I happen to like Thomas. He's never-" She cut herself off before the lie. "He's not fucking me so again, I can't speak to that." Thomas stepped into the room. Sadie had picked up the tea to take to his desk. She cried out in surprise, sloshing the tea over her hand. "Mr. Hiddleston, I didn't hear you come in."  
"I'm sorry to have startled you. The sky looked a bit dodgy, so I skipped my run this morning." She set the trembling, gently tinkling cup and saucer on the counter. Her reddened fingers trembled as she crossed to the sink and ran cool water over them.  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Hiddleston. I'll have to remake your tea and I'm afraid it will be late." He watched her treat the minor burn on her hand. They shared a look. It was his fault, but he'd punish her anyway.  
Thomas turned his attention to Matt. "Morning, Matthew, you're here early."  
"Yes, sir. I wanted to go over some observations with you."  
"I'll check my schedule for the day, but I think I can pencil you in this afternoon."  
"I'm afraid not, sir." He slipped his hand in his pocket as he turned to Sadie. "You've got a meeting with Mr. Strong after lunch and you've asked not to be disturbed until our end of day briefing."  
And by briefing, she meant the punishment he would give her for the late tea. "Of course, anything before lunch?" She shook her head.  
"You're booked all day, sir. And you've got me out of the office most of the morning as well."  
"Well, Matthew, it looks like you've got me now." Thomas motioned for him to lead the way. "I'll be right out." Thomas watched the doorway until he was sure Matt wasn't right outside. He gently took her burnt hand. "Are you alright, darling?"  
Sadie felt the tingling awareness run up her spine. "I'll be alright. It's only minor." His lips pressed tenderly to the redness on her wrist and the back of her hand then each finger.  
"I'm sorry I startled you." Sadie blushed and slowly drew her hand back. "After I speak with Matthew, I'd like you to bring a cup of tea for yourself and join me at my desk."  
"Sir?" He raised his eyebrow at her. "Yes, sir." Sadie waited until she heard the door shut behind Matt then took her cup out to his desk. She started to sit where Matt had.  
"Over here." She assumed her perch on the desk. Her lips parted and she felt the dull throb that had tormented her to distraction all weekend. Every weekend. He sipped his tea, leaning back in the chair. "Are you comfortable with continuing our working relationship down this path? However inappropriate it may become."  
The same question every Monday when he left her wanting on Friday, whether on purpose or not. "May I speak freely, sir."  
"You may."  
"No man, no less a boss, has ever treated me the way you have."  
"That's doesn't answer my question."  
"No, it doesn't but I feel like you want an explanation as well as an answer." He smirked. Only two months and she already knew him that well. "The answer is yes. Yes, sir. I'll do whatever you ask of me, not matter how inappropriate."  
He set the empty tea cup on the desk. "Have you finally picked a safe word then?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, enlighten me, darling."  
"Blue."  
Thomas nodded. She'd kept him waiting all this time for such a simple word. That would be easy for both of them to remember. His gaze traveled up her leg. His mind tripped back to this weekend. To the times he'd pleasured himself to her memory in those two long days. Each weekend seemed to stretch on. Perhaps, she would consent to seeing him over the weekend? No, that was a bad idea. Seeing her outside of work would increase his feelings for her, their intimacy, their closeness. "Have you been a good girl?"  
"Sir?"  
"Did you cum over the weekend?"  
"No." She spat the word, sparing a glance for him. "No, sir, I did not."  
"Good girl." He sat forward, licking his lips. "If you continue to be a good girl, I'll let you cum after your punishment."

Thomas dropped the linen napkin over his plate then sipped his wine. Sadie waited until he set the glass on the serving tray before taking it. His gaze flicked to her ass.  
"Stop."  
She set the tray back down. "Sir?"  
His hands framed her cheeks and she had to turn away from him and bite her lip. His fingers traced the line of a seam on either side of her ass. Sadie's eyes snapped wide open. She'd worn panties! She could explain but that would be no excuse.  
Thomas clicked his tongue. "What day is it, Ms. Wells?" Not darling, not Sadie, Ms. Wells. Fuck.  
"It's Monday, Mr. Hiddleston."  
"And what's the rule on Monday?"  
"No knickers, sir."  
His fingertips trailed down her thighs to the hem of her skirt. "And what rule have you broken, Ms. Wells?"  
Sadie's chest tightened in anticipation and anxiety as his fingers glided up her thighs. "No knickers on Monday, sir."  
"Precisely." He slipped a finger in the sides of her panties and drew them down her legs to her knees. She knew she was in trouble but this act only had that dull throb of desire pulsing. She stepped out of them. A drawer to the side opened then closed. "Do you know what this means?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Take the tray into the kitchen then return." Sadie didn't bother with acknowledging. She scurried into the kitchen with the tray then returned. "Open the bottom drawer, Kitten." She knelt at his feet then opened the bottom drawer. There were two prettily wrapped presents. "Those are for you. Pick one and I'll use it as part of today's punishment."  
Sadie swallowed and hastily picked the smaller box that resembled a deep jewelry box. He watched her silently with a stern face as she unwrapped then opened it. "Sir?"  
"Those are nipple screws. I'm not a fan of alligator clamps. Open your blouse." Sadie looked up at him then down to the floor, biting her bottom lip as she unbuttoned the blouse. "Don't take off your bra, just remove your breasts." She did as she was told. Thomas leaned down and placed the cool metal against her hard nipple. He tightened the screw, bringing the flat metal tabs together. "Tell me when it hurts."  
At the first zing of pain, she gasped. "There." Thomas looked at her face then tightened the screw one more time. He repeated the process with her other nipple.  
"Make yourself presentable. You are not to touch those screws. If I find them loosened at the end of the day, you will not be happy with the outcome."  
"Yes, sir." Sadie tucked her breasts back into the cups of her bra and was buttoning her blouse when Mr. Strong barged in the door.  
He smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets, raising an eyebrow. "Not interrupting something, am I?"  
"No, Mark, you're right on time." Thomas stood and put his right hand in his pocket. "Before we get started, I have something I need you to do."  
Mark scoffed. "What's that? More errands your girl here is too lily to do?"  
Thomas ignored the dig about St. John's. "Sadie, place your hands on the desk."  
"Yes, sir." Sadie stood and chanced a glance between Thomas and Mark. Mark seemed at a loss, but she knew. This was the position he had her take when he didn't spank her over his knee. Sadie put her hands on the desk and set her feet shoulder width apart.  
Thomas pushed her upper body down with his forearm along her spine until she bent over. "Do not move." He lifted her skirt and bared her ass. He resisted the urge to smooth his palm over each cheek. "Spank her."  
"What?" Mark looked from Sadie's prone form to his boss. "You're joking."  
"Ms. Wells broke one of my rules. She must be punished."  
"Like a naughty child."  
"Like a bad girl." Sadie winced at the words and the harsh tone in his voice. "I feel this will drive home my point."  
Mark laughed a full belly laugh, shaking his head. He couldn't quite believe the situation but he shrugged. "I'm not one to turn away from a beautiful ass like that."  
"Fifteen times should be sufficient." Thomas slipped his hands into his pockets and walked away from her. Mark didn't bother to remove his jacket. He rubbed his hands together then smacked her right ass cheek fifteen times, becoming progressively harder with each contact.  
Her body jerked with each strike. She pressed her fingers into the wood until her knuckles turned white. There was no comfort, no rhythm, no steady progression. Tears ran down Sadie's face, but she made only soft sobs. The physical pain would pass quickly. It would take time for the humiliation she felt at being passed off to someone other than her 'sir' to heal. She'd looked up at Thomas after the second smack. He'd met her look and pointedly turned away.  
"That's enough, Mark."  
Mark plucked his lapels then blew on his hand. "I can see why you like this sort of shit." He kissed his palm then gave her blood red ass cheek one last smack. Her knees buckled and she sobbed louder than she'd meant to.  
Thomas looked her over, feeling a twist of jealousy, possession and anger. "Ms Wells, I'll speak with you in the kitchen."  
Sadie stood upright and walked gingerly to the kitchen. She didn't touch her skirt, though gravity made it droop from its position. Thomas tightened his tie as he followed her into the kitchenette, the startling color difference in her ass cheeks a glaring accusation. She stood at the sink, facing the wall.  
Thomas stood a breath away behind her. His hands lovingly smoothed over her ass. She winced but didn't pull away, biting her lips at the cry that wanted out. He fixed her skirt for her, smoothing it over the hot flesh, then kissed her neck. "We will discuss this later." Sadie nodded. "Say it, Kitten."  
"Yes, sir." The thick tears and pain in her voice punched him in the gut.  
"Good girl." He kissed her neck again then left the room, closing the door behind him. Sadie dropped into the chair, laid her head on her folded arms and sobbed.

After her cry, she washed her face and rubbed lotion into her right cheek. Deep purple bruises showed under the angry red in the mirror. She frowned. She hated this ugly bruise. It wasn't like the ones Thomas had given in her pleasure and punishment. Mark had been hurtful and clumsy.  
She set about cleaning up the kitchenette for the day and getting ready his afternoon tea. The door opened slowly. She looked up from the papers on the table.  
"Mr. Strong has left. Are you ready?"  
"Yes, sir." Sadie picked up the tray and followed Thomas, except he didn't go to the desk. Instead, he went to the low couch against the wall. He sat and lounged against the arm and the back. She set the tray on the table in front of it and handed him his tea. He held up his hand.  
"Let's talk first."  
"Alright." Sadie set the tea cup back down then sat on the next cushion with her knees together. Thomas took measure of her then gently touched her shoulder. She looked up at him wearily. His palm skimmed across her upper back to her opposite shoulder, urging her closer. She stiffened at first, but he continued the gentle touch until she yielded. She scooted closer until their thighs touched and still, he urged her.  
She finally gave in completely, turning her body into his. She drew her knees up and under her then lay her head on his shoulder. His arm felt warm and secure wrapped around her back. His thumb rubbed back and forth on her thigh.  
"Have you learned you lesson?"  
"Yes, Thomas."  
"How did being punished by someone other than myself make you feel?"  
Sadie swallowed, toying with the buttons of his shirt. "I hate it. Mr. Strong didn't...It felt like he was trying to hit me as hard as he could."  
"I'm sure he was. But that was not your fault. That was mine." Thomas rubbed her upper arm. "Is that all you felt?"  
"No." He waited. "I felt humiliated. These things we do, I don't want to do them with anyone else. I don't like that."  
"I will respect that." He drew in a deep breath and let it out. His own guilt and maybe regret poked at him. "Is that all, Sadie?"  
"No, but I don't know if I should tell you."  
His hand rubbed up and down her arm. "Do you trust me, Kitten?"  
"Yes, Thomas."  
"Then tell me."  
Sadie drew a deep breath. "When you turned away from me...that-that hurt worse than Mr. Strong's spanking and the humiliation." Tears welled in her eyes. She squeezed them shut and turned her face away. Thomas frowned. He lightly touched her chin, but she didn't turn to him. His thumb smeared a tear across her cheek. He turned her to face him, but she wouldn't look at him. She buried her face in his chest. His jaw set and he said nothing. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, using his body as comfort over words. Neither said anything until she relaxed into him.  
"Are the clamps still in place, Kitten?"  
"Yes, Thomas."  
"Good girl. Sit up." She sat back on her heels. "Open your blouse for me." She unbuttoned the buttons slowly. "Remove the bra." Sadie paused then let the shirt fall from her shoulders before she unclasped her bra and let it fall down her arms.  
Thomas's hands swept forward and kneaded her breasts. She hissed but didn't wince or pull away. Her hard nipples had darkened and he gave in to the urge to lean forward and suck on them like ripe, juicy berries. She arched her back, pushing her breasts out more for him. His teeth latched onto the clamp and he pulled. His efforts were rewarded by her deep moan. He unscrewed the clamps and tossed them onto the tray with a loud clang. His lips and tongue took turns, drawing and sucking on her nipples until she positively writhed.  
His hands trailed down her belly to her hips. They grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. His open mouth moved from her breasts to her throat and he set his teeth into her skin, making her yelp. He spread a hand over her ass and held her while his fingers moved to her wet cunt.  
"May I touch you, sir?"  
"No, that will be your punishment for my late tea." She whined in disappointment, but he flicked her clit and made her whole body jerk. His mouth moved to her ear. "Every time I touch you, I want more. I should have fired you."  
"Yes..." Yes, she wanted more. Yes, she needed more. Yes, he should have fired her. He flicked his fingers back and forth over her clit before plunging into her grasping cunt. He needed her, wanted her. And these things they did would never please him all the way until he had her. But he kept telling himself she was not here for that. He'd made that mistake with Lindsey. He wouldn't make it again. But if he were completely honest, Sadie and Lindsey were nothing alike. Sadie aroused in him desires he would normally not have indulged, especially not with Lindsey. And she submitted to him, enjoyed it.  
His hot breath tickled her ear as his tongue teased the lobe. She rocked back and forth with him, their bodies pushing against one another. He grabbed her hair hard and ravaged her mouth, so he could eat every moan and cry she gave up until she shook in his arms and came on his fingers.  
Thomas's cock twitched against the zipper of his slacks. His resolve not to sleep with her weakening with each soft whimper she uttered, each brush of her supple body against him.  
"Please, Thomas?"  
"Please what, Kitten?"  
"Please let me touch you." Her nails raked down his chest and belly, stopping at the buckle of his belt.  
"I said no, darling."  
"But you need it." She turned her hand to palm the bulge between his legs. His thighs opened more on reflex. The wave of sensation nearly blocked out her defiance. Nearly.  
"Sadie." He grabbed her wrist in a tight grip. "Are you testing my limits today? Rightfully, I should punish you two more times." But she was right. He needed a release. And not by his hand or hers. No run or racket ball session could ease him this time. He needed to sink into something warm and wet, into her. His voice broke when next he spoke. "On your knees."  
"Yes, Thomas." Sadie slid back off his lap and knelt between his feet.  
"Remove my belt." Her fingers trembled in anticipation as she unbuckled the belt. The hiss of the leather on the fabric of his pants made her shiver. "Hands behind your back." He took the belt from her then looped it around her wrists when she'd put them at the small of her back. He tightened the belt and fastened the buckle. Without a word from either of them, he released his button and zipper. Though he watched her, she watched his hands moving in his lap. The look on her face drove him mad with desire.  
His cock throbbed in his hand as he reached in and pulled it out. He stroked it once, pre-cum leaked out the slit of its deep red head. He stroked it twice then her lips were suckling him. He grunted with effort to control himself. Surely, any of the women he'd been with before had felt this good, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember.  
Her mouth felt like warm, wet heaven cleaved around him. His hips thrust up off the couch as her head came down on him. His hands became claws, one twisted in her hair, the other digging into the couch. His jaw set open as his head fell back. He closed his eyes before they began to roll. He merely held her hair while she bobbed, licking and sucking every inch of him, teasing the underside of his shaft and the ridge of his head. He tried to hold out but he couldn't.

The sniper watched Hiddleston fool around with his tart of an assistant. He watched him fuck her face until he arched off the couch like a man in pain. Then he'd released her hands and gathered her into his lap. They kissed for a long while after he came. The sniper expected the two to fuck. But sadly, he didn't get a free show past the fingering and the head. They kissed several more times before the pair were fully clothed and presentable to leave the office. The sniper shook his head. Men like Hiddleston disgusted him. He probably had a wife or a lady at home and here he is playing with his assistant. Though she was a pretty little thing, he couldn't blame the man.  
The sniper packed up his long range rifle for the day and left the roof. He'd been given instructions not to make a move until he'd received the call. Watch and wait. But he'd sure enjoy putting a bullet in this one.


	8. What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait for it, you'll understand the chapter title by the end.

'Here's my number,' he had said and programmed it into her phone. Then called himself so he had hers. 'You call and ask permission when you need to cum.' She felt he'd done it more for another way to make her squirm with need for him and less about fulfilling her desires.  
'Yes, sir.' The words said against his mouth, the back of her hand against his belly, his hand at her throat.  
'But I want to hear you.'  
'You mean like phone sex?'  
'Not necessarily. I may join you. I may not. That's my prerogative as your sir.' Then he'd kissed her and left her at the curb.  
Sadie sat in his chair, absently twirling a pen. Her leg draped over the arm, she swiveled back and forth. Were they becoming an item? Fuck if she knew. They were growing closer to be sure. Each day, each week, she thought about him more and more when she wasn't at the office. He had become a point of distraction. She hummed softly to herself, turning the chair to look out the window. The last five months had given her more pleasure and more frustration than she'd thought possible. It had also introduced her to BDSM. She'd researched the hell out of it once she'd figured out that's what this is they were experimenting with. She wasn't naive or inexperienced with sex. She'd just been very 'vanilla'.  
So why was she so bold as to sit in his chair? One, he wasn't due in the office today. And two, it was comfy. She'd spent the entire morning in the chair, listening to an audiobook while she painted her nails. She could have taken the day off, but what else was there to do? At least if she came in, she'd be getting paid. The sun warmed and relaxed her until she fell into a doze.  
The barest touch on her foot made it twitch, but didn't rouse her. Again, a tickle down the sole of her foot. It jerked harder, waking her up. Thomas stood silhouetted against the window. His half smile reassured her. "While the master's away, the kitten will play."  
"I wasn't expecting you today, Mr. Hiddleston."  
"Clearly." He smirked, slipping a hand into his pocket as he walked around the desk to lean against. "Matthew and I stopped by to get some papers. And I find a pretty, little kitten lounging in my chair."  
Sadie blushed, glancing at Matt who shrugged. "My apologies, sir."  
"It's alri-" Something struck the glass. All three of them looked at the spidering cracks. There was no blood from a possible bird having struck it. "Down!" Matt tackled Thomas as the second bullet shattered the glass, raining it down on her. It caught Matt high in the shoulder, shattering the blade. They landed in a huff, with Matt on top, protecting his boss.  
Sadie cowered in the chair, waiting. To be shot? For everything to go black? For this all to be over? To be a dream? An alarm began to sound. Security burst through the door, weapons drawn.  
"Mr. Hiddleston!"  
Thomas rolled Matt off of him, the pair covered in blood and broken glass. "I'm fine! Matthew's been shot though. Call an ambulance." Matt rolled onto his back, breathing heavily. Thomas shrugged out of his jacket and wedged it under the shoulder. Matt screamed as bone grated against bone.  
Thomas moved around the desk, his eyes hard as steel as he looked out into the mottled London afternoon. He didn't expect to see anything, not even the glint of sun off a scope. The sniper could be anywhere if they had a rifle with long range capabilities.  
He grabbed his chair and pulled it backward away from the window. He spun it around. "Sadie. Sadie?" He pulled her arms away from her head. "Are you hurt?" He pulled her open, like a reluctant flower. She couldn't answer. His hands moved over her checking for deep wounds, if she'd been shot. When he was satisfied that she only had minor scratches, he picked her up out of the chair and carried her into Virginia's office.  
The medics arrived then the police. Thomas brushed her hair from her face and turned her to look up at him. "Sadie, Kitten, I have to go speak with the police. Stay here, darling. I'll be right back. I promise." She nodded, her eyes wide. The whites of them impossibly large and shining. He kissed her, felt her trembling in his hands. Or maybe that was him. Hell, it could have been the both of them. He stood, swept the stray hair from his forehead and buttoned his jacket, sauntering off to handle the police.

The sun set and plunged the office into the dim light of the desk lamp. Maintenance men had boarded up the window. Thomas's fingers combed through Sadie's hair where her head rested on his thigh. Neither of them had said much once they were alone.  
After the police left and the window was boarded up, Thomas had gathered her into his arms. He'd stripped the both of them and ran the shower hot. He'd tenderly washed the blood from her skin and made sure all the glass was out of her hair. After washing himself, he'd held her against his chest as she cried. Then he'd toweled her off and dressed her in one of his shirts.  
"Sadie, are you hungry?" She shook her head. His hand rubbed down her arm. "You need to eat, Kitten. It'll help with the shock."  
"Will Matt be ok?"  
"Darling, he'll be fine. The bullet hit his shoulder, nothing vital." He drew in a slow, deep breath and let it out. "I have him to thank for my life. Now, Kitten, will you eat?"  
She sighed and sat up. "If it will make you happy."  
Thomas took her chin and turned her so he could look in her face. "It will." Could he explain to her that he'd been terrified she'd been hit? That if Matthew hadn't tackled him, he'd have lunged for her. Could he explain to her that in the five months of her employment, he'd developed feelings for her beyond sexual gratification? She filled a need he never knew he had. His thumb caressed her bottom lip.  
"Please..."  
"Please what?"  
"Kiss me." He dipped his head forward, a firm press of lips that opened into a dance of tongues, his arms wrapped around her and pulled her against his body. He pulled away, searching her face for something he desperately needed and wanted but refused to acknowledge. "Will you stay with me? Here?"  
"Kitten-" He loosened his arms and moved ever so slightly away from her.  
"Please, I-" She looked down at their chests and the space between them. "I don't want to be alone. Please, don't leave me, Thomas."  
He sighed, letting his hands drop to her waist. "Kitten, I don't think-" She started to move away from him. His arms tightened and she began to struggle, feeling his hesitation, the rejection. "Stop, Sadie. Stop this!" He seized her hair at the base of her neck, like the scruff of a cat. "If I stay, I don't know if I can control myself. You-" She twisted and he jerked her in his arms. "I want you, goddammit! And it takes every fiber of my will not to throw you on the desk or floor or this couch and sink into you." He jerked her roughly against him. "Do you want that?"  
"Yes!"  
Thomas bent her back by pulling her hair. "You're -not- here for that."  
Sadie pulled against his hand, feeling hair rip from the root. "Then what -am- I here for?"  
And that, my darling, is the question of the hour, he thought. He let go of her, and she scuttled back on the couch, into the opposite corner. Thomas flexed his hand then stood up. "You...you are here...to be my assistant. Not my fuck toy."  
She laughed and it was an ugly sound. A harsh sound followed by ugly words. "You're a real prick, you know that?" She stood up and stormed away from the couch and him. "You-you cross the line with me. You make me want you, want these things that I never knew I wanted. And when I give in to them, to you, you-you-" She screamed and threw up her hands, disappearing into the kitchenette. When she emerged, she had dressed and had her bag. He turned, following her progress. She pulled on her heels and exaggerated each step loudly.  
"Sadie-"  
"Fuck you, Hiddleston. And fuck your job. I quit!" She slammed the door behind her.  
Thomas ran across the room and threw open the door. The elevator dinged as the door opened. She stepped inside and pushed the button with fury. "Sadie! Stop!" She stood stone still as the doors closed. He pounded on the shining metal, roaring his anger and frustration to the empty hallway. He kicked the doors and hit the panel with its lighted buttons. Their yellow glow an accusation. He waited for the doors to reopen, yet when they did, the lift was empty.  
"Fuck!" He rode the car down to the lobby. No sign of her. Not even lingering perfume. He ran out onto the sidewalk, but she'd already gone. He stalked back to the elevator. Seething, he ascended to his office in silence. He ran back to the office and grabbed his phone, dialing her number.  
"Hi, this is Sadie. I can't make it to the phone right now so leave a message. Bye!"  
"Sadie, answer the phone." He hung up then struggled into his shirt, giving her time to check her voice mail. He dialed again.  
"Hi, this is Sadie. I can't make it to the phone right now so leave a message. Bye!"  
"Sadie, answer the phone. We need to talk." He hung up then pulled on his shoes. He grabbed his bag and his keys, locking the door behind him. Another call. She must have hit ignore because it didn't ring, straight to voice mail. He hung up before her greeting was over.  
A fourth call, thankfully she answered. "Stop calling me,Thomas." He looked at the phone open mouthed, listening to the dead line before the phone automatically ended the call. He threw the bag into the passenger seat and started the Jaguar. He tried a fifth time but it didn't ring and she didn't answer, straight to voice mail. Thomas's hands flexed on the wheel. This was not ideal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I mean. Even I wasn't expecting that.


	9. Hurt

The cold London winter began to move in. This morning illustrated it. Sadie snuggled down into the warm sweater before tugging on the soft suede boots. She turned around in front of the mirror. Nicholas had asked to meet her for lunch. At first, she’d been suspicious but then he told her he hadn’t been able to get their brief kiss out of his mind. Feeling a need for attention that she wasn’t used to, she’d agreed.  
After all, it had been a month since she’d quit. Two weeks since Thomas had stopped trying to get her back. What was the harm in going to lunch with a former coworker? At least, that’s what she kept telling herself as she rode the tube and walked the short distance to the café.  
Nicholas stood up as she pushed open the door to the café. He smiled shyly, smoothing his sweater down his abdomen. “I was afraid you wouldn’t come.” He removed her coat for her and draped it over the chair between them.  
“I almost didn’t.”  
“Not to be unexpected. You created quite a buzz in the office gossip.”  
“Oh, for fucks sake.”  
Nicholas laughed. They settled into their seats and looked at the menu. “Where are you working now?”  
“Nowhere yet. I put a call into Lee, but she hasn’t gotten back with me yet. I suspect Thomas has something to do with that.”  
Nicholas cautiously looked up from his menu. “He misses you.”  
“Fuck him.” Sadie glowered at the writing before her. “I don’t want to talk about him.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“If you’ve asked me out just to get information for him, I’m leaving.” She closed her menu and laid it on the table.  
“No! No.” Nicholas held up his hand. “I missed you around the office. And I wanted to know how you were doing.”  
Sadie crossed her arms over her chest. Nicholas dropped his attention to the menu until the waiter finally saved him. They placed their orders.  
“I’m doing fine, Nicholas. I miss the job. I miss him. But I won’t go back and I’m thankful he stopped calling. Have they replaced me yet?”  
“Three times. He hates all of them. They last maybe a day or two.” Nicholas sipped his water. “Virginia says hello.” Sadie wasn’t sure how to process this information. She plucked at the collar of her sweater. “You look lovely.”  
“Thank you.”  
And that’s how they continued their lunch. Small talk and compliments. Sadie gave him a peck on the cheek and declined his offer for a ride home. She couldn’t take his polite subservience. She wasn’t a fool either. Thomas had put him up to this.  
She stood at the light waiting to cross when a familiar voice made her turn. It was his. Positively cooing, no less. She looked over the street until she found him, with a blonde on his arm. He met her eyes then turned to the blonde and kissed her, never looking away. Sadie darted out into the crosswalk, making a car honk. She didn’t look back as she ran for the tube station.  
No, she wasn’t fine. It hurt. Her gut twisted every time she thought of him. Her heart ached. Had she begun to love him? Possibly. Probably. But that was done. She managed to make it back to her flat before the tears started.

Thomas sat in the wing back chair, watching the fire. He swirled his whiskey in the tumbler. But the fire gave no warmth, the whiskey none either. He swallowed the mouthful then leaned his head back on the chair and closed his eyes. He wasn’t a man to admit when he was wrong. But he’d been wrong.  
He’d been wrong to deny that he cared for Sadie. Wrong to push her away when she needed him, wanted him, as much as he wanted and needed her. Wrong to stop calling. Lee had given him three replacements, none of which he was happy with. He’d been wrong to have Nicholas invite her to lunch then pass him information. He’d been wrong to stage the kiss with whatever her name was outside the café. He saw the hurt flash in her eyes. And that was all because of him.  
He drained the glass. He’d been wrong to go to the BDSM club, looking for a release. None of their subs could fulfill him. He thought he’d seen her there once. But that was impossible. Sadie couldn’t afford the membership there. Unless, she taken a job there. But that didn’t seem like her. The phone rang in his breast pocket. A bubble of hope swelled in his chest at the name on the display.

Matt answered the door on the second ring. His brilliant smile warmed Sadie to her toes, which were presently freezing. He pulled her into a hug and closed the door behind her with his foot.  
“You look stunning.”  
“I’m headed to an interview after this.”  
“I had heard you quit.”  
“Does everyone fucking know?”  
“Pretty much, babe. No one quits Mr. Hiddleston’s company.”  
“Well, I’m not no one.” She shrugged out of her coat and hung it on the coat rack. “You look pretty amazing yourself. How’s the shoulder?”  
“Ghastly. I’ve got a few more surgeries before I can begin therapy.”  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“Not your fault. I’d been harping on Thomas to move his desk since he hired me. I’m glad you were alright.”  
“’’Ello, Simon!” Matt’s husband waved at her from his desk. Sadie ignored the concern for her welfare that was a moot point because she wasn't alright. “Has he been taking good care of you?”  
“Simon? Oh, he’s been excellent. And Thomas has informed me that my position will still be there.”  
“That’s fantastic. Maybe he should have listened to you in the first place. He can be quite stubborn.”  
“As can you.”  
“Ok, not you too.” She rounded on him and slugged him in the good shoulder.  
“Ow, hey. You’re the one who came over here.”  
“Because I hadn’t seen you since you left the hospital. What three weeks ago? We talked nearly every day.”  
Matt looked down at her. “It won’t be the same without you.”  
“I’m sorry, but I don’t care.”  
“Will you tell me what happened?”  
“No, you gossip too much. Anything that happened or didn’t happen between Thomas and I isn’t anyone else’s business.”  
“Fair enough.”  
Sadie looked at the clock. “I should get going before I have to rush. Lee was nice enough to help me find another position. I shouldn’t repay her by being tardy.”  
Matt pulled her into a hug with his good arm. “Come by again. Simon and I will fix something tasty. There will be wine.”  
“You had me at something tasty.” They kissed each other’s cheek before she pulled her coat back on and headed for Lee’s office in the crisp afternoon.  
Lee pulled her into a hug. Neither said anything, even when Sadie began to cry. Lee knew all too well the frustration of a boss in denial. But for her, everything worked out. Lee’s hands rubbed up and down her back until she sniffed and wiped her eyes.  
“Sorry about that. You line me up an interview and I cry on you.”  
“It’s alright, Sadie. I more than understand.” The receptionist took Sadie’s coat before Lee led her down a hallway. “Wait here in the conference room and I’ll send him in.” Sadie looked out over the grey skies, wishing she could take back the last six months.  
The door opened behind her. She recognized him by his reflection, her body stiffening. He blocked the only way out. There was nowhere for her to run, to avoid him. She swallowed then squared her shoulders and turned around. “Hello, Thomas.”


	10. A new position

His heart thumped harder at the sight of her. Had it really been a month? She looked stunning and soft in the beige scoop neck sweater and brown suede skirt. He slipped his hands in his pockets to hide their twitch at wanting to touch her.  
“You look-“  
Sadie held up her hand. “I don’t think comments on my appearance are appropriate, Mr. Hiddleston. Is this not an interview? I’ve dressed in appropriate attire. That’s enough.”  
“I was going to say you look well.”  
Sadie looked down at the table between them. “Thank you.”  
“Sadie, I-“  
“Ms. Wells.”  
“What?”  
“Ms. Wells, Sadie holds a familiarity to it that you're not allowed.”  
“Oh for fucks sake, Kitten, stop this nonsense.” He stalked around the table and grabbed her by the shoulders. “You’re coming back to work for me and that’s final.”  
“No, Thomas.” She attempted to twist free, but his mouth claimed hers. His jaw forced hers open for his tongue to invade. She bit down but that only seemed to spur him on. His hands slid down to her elbows then wrapped her arms behind her back. His kiss became more insistent and she caved, lifting her body against his. When he felt her submit, he broke the kiss. “Don’t ever push me away again.”  
Thomas pressed his forehead to hers. “I won’t. I was an idiot. I denied this between us. And I hurt us both.”  
“I won’t deny it hurt. It hurt every day I didn't come into the office. It hurt every day to get your phone call and not answer. To hear your voice in my messages. It hurt when the calls and the messages stopped. It hurt to see you kiss someone else.” She looked away, out the window.  
“She was nothing, Kitten. A vain attempt to make you jealous.”  
“Jealous, yes but more hurt.”  
“I’m sorry for that. I’m sorry for everything.” He didn’t realize she was crying until she sniffed, she hid it so well from her voice. “Sadie?” She shook her head. “Kitten?” Again, she shook her head. He pulled her arms down until her back bowed and her head came up. “Forgive me so we can go back to the way things were.”  
“Thomas, we can never go back.”  
“Then forward.” His large left hand wrapped around her wrists and he brought the right to her face. “I have missed you. I need you. I want you. Nothing has been the same since you left.” His thumb rubbed her lips, pulling the bottom one to the side.  
“I missed you. Every day.”  
Thomas abruptly spun her around and threw her on the table on her belly. His hand held hers at the small of her back. His body was a welcome, heavy weight on her. “What day is it, Kitten?”  
“Monday, sir.”  
His hand found the hem of the skirt and slipped beneath it. His heart skipped a beat and his cock twitched at the silken feel of stockings. His fingers played over the garters then her bare ass. “Oh, my good girl.” He lifted her skirt and dropped to a crouch behind her.  
“Thomas?” He hushed her, licking his lips. She looked down her side at him, biting her lip.  
“How I’ve missed this sight.” He buried his face in her cunt, licking the dew from her lips. His tongue plunged inside her. She closed her eyes and gasped softly. He leaned back. “Musn’t be too loud, Kitten. The door is not locked.”  
“Was yours ever?”  
“Good point, my pretty little kitten.” He rewarded her astuteness with a slow lick over her clit. Her hips bucked of their own accord. He grinned and began a steady assault of licks then added a pair of fingers to the attack.  
“I can’t- Please, sir-“  
He leaned back, slowly drawing his fingers out then pressing them back in. “What was that, darling?”  
“Please, Thomas!”  
He repeated the slow in and out of his fingers. “Please what, Sadie?”  
“Please, may I cum, sir?”  
Her obedience after so long apart settled heavy in his groin. His throbbing cock pulsed against his slacks, yearning for some touch, some contact. “Yes, Kitten, cum for me.” He buried his face in her cunt and sucked on her clit, licking it when he stopped sucking. Sadie arched her back then pressed her forehead into the polished wood of the conference table. Her high-pitched whimper told him despite her earlier flippancy she was trying to remain quiet. He growled in growing need. The rumble against her clit pushed her over the edge.  
Sadie lay, panting, on the table. He drew his tongue up her slit and the crack of her ass, giving her anus a brush of teeth that made her squirm. His face brushed up her spine until he pressed his face into her hair. He released her hands only to pin them on either side of her head before his fingers danced down her arms and sides.  
Metal clinked as he unbuckled his belt. He kissed her neck as he released the button then the zipper to free his cock from the tight confines of his slacks. How he had ever denied himself and her this, he couldn’t fathom. He stroked the length of his cock, rubbing his thumb across the leaking tip.  
“Blue.”  
He pressed his body to hers and positioned the angry purple head at her dripping entrance. “What was that, darling?”  
“Blue, Thomas. Blue!”  
His forehead dropped to her shoulder, sighing in confused frustration. “Sadie, darling, why are you stopping us? I thought you wanted this.”  
“I do.”  
“Then why?” He propped himself up by his arms on either side of her.  
She rolled over onto her back, her legs dangling off the table, her garters as bare as his ass to the window. “If you’re going to fuck me in the office like a dirty little affair then I want it to be our office. Not here.”  
He dropped himself onto her chest, feeling the soft sweater against his face. “You’re so confusing. You want me to fuck you. You don’t want me to fuck you. A dirty little affair? What do you want from me, Sadie? What? I’ll give it. I need you like I’ve never needed anyone before. It’s not familiar to me.”  
Sadie combed her fingers through his hair. “I want you to fuck me because you want to fuck me. Not simply to get me back.”  
“I do. Believe me, I do.” He kissed her sternum then looked up at her.  
“I...I want to be more than your tarty assistant playing sex games in your office. I want you. I want us. I want us to be something.”  
“I don’t know how to do that.”  
“Then we learn together because I can’t go back to not being everything to you.”  
Thomas pushed himself up so he could look her in the eyes. “Kitten, don’t you know that you are?” Tears welled in her eyes. “No, no, no.” He cupped her face. “No crying unless it’s from punishment.” She swallowed and nodded. “Say it.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
He kissed her tenderly, losing himself in the taste and feel of her lips, the slow languid tangle of their tongues. When he pulled away, he knew he couldn’t be without her. “Let’s get out of here. I believe I owe you dinner.”  
“Dinner?”  
“Well, I ate and you didn’t.”  
“Oh, Thomas.” She laughed and smacked his shoulder playfully.

The driver of the silver sedan watched Thomas and Sadie exit the building. They walked with their arms linked at the elbows, her hand resting on his arm. They smiled happily at each other as they spoke. He couldn’t make out the words. Lip reading wasn’t his strong suit. Thomas opened the passenger door of the Jaguar then offered her his hand. She laid hers on it before sliding into the seat. Thomas straightened his jacket as he walked around the front of the car.  
Thomas looked directly at the driver and he thought he'd been made but Hiddleston slid into the car and turned to Sadie. Again, they spoke happily to each other as they buckled their safety belts and he started the car. The driver waited until they passed before he pulled out then turned around in the next intersection. The GPS tracker on the Jaguar gave him the direction they were going. He didn’t need to rush.


	11. A veiled Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: suspected animal cruelty

Sadie stood in front of the tinted, bulletproof glass that had replaced the picture window. The desk had been moved to the right of the window and the sitting area had been shifted to where the desk had been. She turned at the sound of the door opening.  
Thomas and Nicholas entered then closed the door behind them. “I’ll get right on that, sir. Right away, sir.” He looked at Sadie and smiled. “Hello, Sadie, glad you’re back.”  
“Morning, Nicholas.”  
Thomas cleared his throat then the young man skittered off. He crossed the room to the window, to her. He slid his hand around her to lay flat on her belly. His lips pressed to her throat. “Morning, Ms. Wells.”  
“Morning, Mr. Hiddleston, your tea is on the desk. Do you have anything you need me to do before I run your errands?”  
“Yes.”  
“What’s that, sir?”  
“I need you to go down to Matt’s office. He has some prospective guards he wants me to look over. And make dinner reservations for two.”  
“Yes, sir, what time should I make them for?”  
“Six, that should account for traffic.”  
“Yes, sir.” He kissed her neck again.  
“How are you feeling today?”  
“My throat is a tad sore and my thighs hurt but other than, I’m wonderful.”  
“Might I see?”  
Sadie walked over to the desk and placed her hands on polished wood, her feet shoulder width apart. He flipped up her skirt, smiling to himself in delighted surprise that she wasn’t wearing any panties, on a Wednesday no less. His fingertips then his lips traced the raised welts that crisscrossed her ass. He could see the bruises starting to form. He’d tried to steady his hand but sometimes when it wasn’t his hand that he hit her with, he couldn’t modulate the force with which his blows landed.  
There was no better example of that than her thighs. He tsked himself. “Oh Kitten, I’m sorry.” He dropped to a crouch and began to kiss the deep bruises tenderly. When he had kissed every one of them, he stood behind her and slipped his hand underneath her. To his pleasure, he found her wet. He held his hand over her mouth as his fingers played her clit into a quick orgasm.   
“Thank you, sir.”  
“You are to take one of the cars today. I don’t want you taking the tube.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
Thomas moved behind the desk. Sadie stood up and smoothed her skirt down. He sipped his tea. It was almost colder than he liked, but it was sufficient and she had quite a bit to do today. He drank the chilled tea as his own punishment for the sloppy belt work on her thighs.

The driver held open the door for her, but she didn’t get in. She looked around.  
“Something wrong, Ms. Wells?”  
“I thought I heard my name.” One of the shop owners came running up, out of breath with a package in her hands.  
“Ms. Wells, you forgot your other package.”  
“Other package? I thought Mr. Hiddleston only ordered two.”  
“The gentleman who found it on the counter said it must have been yours because it wasn’t his and it wasn’t there before your pick up.”  
“Strange.” Sadie took the box and noted its weight. She read the card, smiling at his familiar handwriting. She slid into the seat so the driver could close the door behind her and walk around the car. Sadie’s fingers trembled as she untied the ribbon and lifted the lid. Thomas had given her the best and most unique gifts of any man she'd been with. This...was not...this was... No sound came from her mouth before she clamped her hand over it then her other. The car shifted as it changed lanes, spilling its contents down her shins and feet. Blood soaked through her stockings and into her high heels. “Stop.” Her voice was a whisper and he couldn’t hear her. “Stop.”  
“Ms. Wells?”  
“Stop!" The driver pulled over where he could. "Go back to the office. Now.”  
“Already?” He looked in the mirror. The color had drained from her face, leaving her white. He glanced at the floorboard, the blood on her legs. “Fucking hell, what is that?”  
“Just go back to the office.”

Thomas threw open the double doors of the office. “Are you hurt?” She shook her head. He tried to touch her, but she wouldn't let him. She evaded his hands and stepped around him. He looked after her. The driver cleared his throat then handed him the bloody box. Sadie dropped her coat on the floor and made a beeline for the shower, stripping off as she walked. The driver looked away but still got a glimpse of her naked body before she made it to the doorway. Thomas frowned at the bloody foot prints on his hardwood.  
“Explain this.”  
“It’s a kitten, sir.”  
“What?” Thomas flipped the lid. It clattered to the floor. His brain tried to make sense of the mangled contents of the box.  
“I tried to be as gentle as possible with it as I cleaned it up. Poor thing.”  
Thomas pushed the tissue paper back and examined it. Rage bubbled at the edge of the surface. He had no doubt what the symbolism meant. They were threatening her. And they’d slaughtered this poor creature to scare her. He frowned at the lack of smell.  
“Boss!” Thomas reached in the box and grabbed the kitten. He felt the fur and the life like skin.  
“It’s fake.”  
“What? Sure felt bloody real to me.”  
“It’s an anatomical model. They use these in veterinary school. It’s made of silicone. There’s no meaty smell.” He crouched and lifted the lid. “Dispose of this please. And send housekeeping to clean this up.”  
“Yes, Mr. Hiddleston.”  
Thomas crossed to his desk and dialed Virginia. “Yes, Thomas?”  
“Cancel my meetings for the afternoon.”  
“Sir?”  
“Someone sent Sadie a not-so-veiled threat.”  
“Yes, sir. Anything else?”  
“Call Matthew. I need him to call everyone on the list he gave me. I want her to have her own body guard. You as well.”  
“Really, sir, I don’t think that’s necessary.”  
“Oh? Well, I do and as your boss, I say you get a bodyguard.”  
The older woman sighed. “Very well, Thomas. Is she alright?”  
“Shaken. I need to go check on her.”  
“Get to it then.” The line clicked dead.  
Thomas shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over his chair. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his cuffs and shirt as he walked. Steam poured out of the bathroom and kitchenette. He stripped inside the bathroom door. He could see her sitting in the shower, her knees drawn up. Her skin was a right red.  
Thomas opened the door and flinched at the scalding temperature of the water. “Christ, Sadie, are you trying to cook yourself?” He turned the water down a bit then sat on the tile behind her.  
“That poor little thing.”  
“Darling, it wasn’t real.”  
“It wasn’t?” She looked up at him, tears shimmering in her eyes. He shook his head. “But the blood and the fur and it looked so real.”  
“It was some veterinary training model. But I’m afraid the blood was real.”  
“But why?”  
“To scare you, upset you, threaten you.”  
“Again, why, Thomas?”  
“Because you’re mine.” He pushed the wet hair from her face and tilted it up toward him. “I want you to tell me everything.” She leaned against his chest as she told him what had happened. “I’ll visit Gloria tomorrow. I’ll take Matthew with me. Over dinner, you need to look at those personnel files. I want you to have guards.”  
“Is that necessary, Thomas?” He leveled her with a stare. “Alright, wait, I thought you and Matt were going to dinner.”  
“You assumed.” His thumb caressed her cheek. “I’m taking the woman I care about out to a nice dinner, so she doesn’t feel like a dirty, little affair.”  
Sadie smiled a little. “Though we are dirty.”  
“Positively filthy.”


	12. Musings

The sedan shadowed Sadie through her errands on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. Her driver and bodyguards noticed it on the second day. Make, model and plate number were sent to Nicholas for further investigation.  
Thomas sat at the desk, his chin resting on his fist. So that was the play. He had to admit it was a clever plan. He’d been careful not to become seriously entangled with anyone. But Sadie had snuck right in. He looked up with a half-smile as she flowed into the office like a tidal wave. She blew him a kiss then carried the manila packets into Virginia’s office.  
He raised an eyebrow at the tapping of her heels but didn’t say anything because she was headed to the spot on the wall where she kept them during work days. He watched her walk to the kitchenette with his dry cleaning. He waited for her to appear, listening to her rummage in the kitchenette as she readied their afternoon tea.  
Thomas leaned back in the chair when she perched on the edge of the desk. He didn’t disguise the path his gaze traveled from her toes to her knee and up her thigh to her chest then finally her face. “Kitten, I have an idea.”  
“What’s that, Thomas?”  
“You’ve been working very hard lately. And you’ve been a very good kitten. I’d like to reward you.”  
Her lips parted in anticipation of an orgasm, a spanking, maybe a new toy to try. “Thank you, sir.”  
“I’m giving you Friday off.” She blinked. “A three day weekend to rest and relax.”  
“Yes, sir, thank you.” She tried to keep her disappointment out of her voice, but she apparently didn’t do a good enough job.  
“Something wrong, Sadie?”  
She looked down at his lap. “I had hoped for a more carnal reward.”  
Thomas chuckled, smiling at her with the affection he felt for her. “Would you like me to join you for the weekend? Say a trip to Mallorca or Paris?”  
“Seriously, Thomas?” She perked up.  
“Seriously, Sadie. Do you think you could handle 3 whole days of me?”  
“We’ll have to find out sooner or later.” She had a point. They’d spent their days together at the office, an afternoon or evening together over the weekends. They were always in contact via their phones. They cared for each. He didn’t dare use the ‘l’ word just yet.

Virginia looked up from her work. Thomas’s laugh drew her attention. She raised an eyebrow then smiled at the pair. Thomas leaned back in the chair, Sadie perched on the desk. His smile was more genuine and real than any other she’d seen from him. It was his eyes that gave him away. Sadie might be his possession, his employee, but he loved this one. Even if he wouldn’t admit to himself. Virginia saw it. She didn’t quite understand the relationship. Especially when she’d accidentally hear them.  
Her pain gave her peace. Inflicting her pain gave him peace. She could see the affection that both felt for each other. And if she could see it, others could as well. Others who wanted to do Thomas harm. It didn’t take a fool to see that she was his weakness.


	13. Come to Fruition

Thomas sat on the couch looking at the fire. He brought the whiskey to his lips and took a long, slow pull of the amber liquid. He let it coat his tongue then ease down his throat with a familiar warmth. He set the glass on the arm of the couch and let his right ankle fall off his left knee. He reached out and caressed his fingers over the swell of Sadie’s ass and down her thigh.  
“Perfect, kitten.”  
After dinner, he’d told her he wanted to perform a proper inspection. And he’d allowed her to leave her heels on. So here she was, displayed for him; naked, save for the heels, on her knees and bent over with her ass in the air, her arms loose at her sides. She’d put in the princess plug with the blue jewel, his favorite color. Again, his fingertips caressed the round of her ass. He drew a line up the seam between her cheeks and gave the jeweled plug a tap.  
Sadie closed her eyes and bit her lip. He tugged on it gently, making her arch her back, then pushed it back so the flat back of the jewel sat against her muscle ring. He swiveled his wrist so that he could pet her pussy lips. She was neatly waxed bald. He massaged her mound then drew his fingers down her folds in a V, on either side of her clit, until he reached her entrance. He could tell by the flexing on her feet that she was trying so hard not to move. With a devilish smirk, he thrust two fingers deep inside her, relishing the feel of her hot, wet flesh clenching around his digits.  
“I did say this weekend was a reward. And reward you shall receive.” He reached under the couch and pulled out a two foot shining steel spreader bar. Crouching behind her, he fit the cuffs around each ankle, kissing her flesh where her ass became her thigh.  
“Sir?”  
“Yes, kitten?”  
“What’s the bar for?”  
“So you can’t close your legs.”  
“But why would I want to close my legs with you?”  
He smirked. He felt the same way. He was almost breathless with anticipation. After giving in to his feelings for her and his desirous need to fuck her, he’d been waiting for the right moment. He stood up and disappeared into the bedroom, loosening his tie and pulling it free. He tossed it to the dresser then untucked his shirt. He watched himself in the mirror as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He was strong, confident, powerful. He was the Boss. So why did the thought of disappointing her twist his gut with unfamiliar nerves?  
Thomas dropped the shirt to the floor and ran his palm down his chest. He had a nice body, a fit and firm body that he took care of with diet and exercise. Sadie loved his body. She told him often enough when they were alone and playing. He slipped off his shoes and socks but left his slacks on. Tonight was about rewarding Sadie, not just giving in to their desires. He unzipped the black duffel and pulled out the body wand. Like Sadie, he’d done his own inquiring into BDSM. That’s where this idea came. He returned to the living room. Sadie had moved up to rest her chin on her folded hands, but she remained on the floor. She could crawl, which he was looking forward to, but walking would be made difficult.  
He used the bar to pull her closer the couch. Without being told, she put her ass back in the air. He sat down on the edge of the couch then sipped his whiskey. “I’ve been remiss on finding what my kitten likes being spanked with. I’m correct in assuming we like my hand the best.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“But we’ve never really tried other implements, other than the crop and belt. Which we both agree is exquisite, but I have difficulty controlling.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Now, kitten, I have a leather paddle, a wooden paddle and a flogger. Which would you like to try first?”  
“Will you be using your hand at all?”  
“I can, if you’d like.”  
“The leather paddle, please sir.”  
Thomas smoothed his hand over her ass. “Count, kitten. I’ll go until you say ‘blue’.” This was new. This whole weekend had been one surprise after another. First, at their dinner date, he’d openly kissed her and caressed her appropriately in public. Then, he’d given her a present. A sterling silver 'T' inlaid with diamonds that he placed around her neck. Then he’d driven her in his Jaguar to this cottage, their bodyguards following behind. He’d given them instructions of patrolling the grounds and doing their job, while not interfering with the two of them.  
Sadie endured eight smacks with the paddle on each cheek before she said ‘blue’. “I don’t like that one.”  
“Tell me why?”  
“It feels muffled, like the force of the spank gets lost.”  
“Alright, no to the leather paddle. What next, kitten?”  
“The flogger,sir.”  
Again, Thomas smoothed his hand over her pink flesh. This time, she let him go until she was gasping and dripping wet. “Blue…”  
He licked his lips, using his fingers to wipe up the fluid that ran down her inner thigh. “My pretty kitten likes the flogger.” He used his slick finger to rub her swollen clit. “Oh, kitten liked that a lot.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“That just leaves the wooden paddle.” He caressed his hand over the red, hot to the touch flesh. “Would you like to take a break, my darling?”  
“No, sir.”  
Thomas smoothed his hand over her ass again, kissing the bigger welts. The flogger would likely bruise by tomorrow. “Alright, my darling, count.”  
At the first kiss of the wooden paddle against her aching ass, she gasped and pressed her fingertips into the flush carpet. She counted out six a piece before she shouted, “Blue, thighs!” The pale flesh of her ass was no longer, she was a deep purplish red. He smirked to himself. She would get a barehanded, over the knee spanking tomorrow. He moved to her thighs, smacking the firm muscle until she finally cried, “Blue!”  
He dropped to his knees behind her and placed wet, open-mouth kisses up her thighs and over her ass. She winced and cried but pushed back against him. “Are you ready for what’s next?”  
She whined and pushed her ass back into his crotch, feeling the bulge there. His mouth dropped open and he ground against her. “Yes, sir.”  
Thomas sat on the edge of the couch again. “You may cum, kitten.”  
“But sir, I’m not ready.”  
“You will be.” He turned on the body wand and pressed it against the princess plug. She groaned and arched her back, unable to control the way the vibrations made her writhe. He moved the wand under to her clit. She shouted at the jolt of sensation and tried to pull away. Thomas tsked and set his heel to the bar. She tried to bend her knees and he put more pressure on the bar.  
Sadie reached forward, digging her fingers into the carpet. Her body undulated at the end of the wand in his hand. Her moans became a chorus of ‘oh god, oh fuck, oh yes’. Her first orgasm opened the floodgate for the next. Thomas licked his lips as he watched her hump the floor, keening as the body wand pulled orgasm after orgasm from her until he lost count .  
The pleasure finally became too much, too sharp. “Blue! Fucking Christ, Blue! Thomas, Blue!”  
“God, I thought you’d never say it.” He tossed the wand onto the couch and unstrapped her ankles. She lay on her belly, panting and trembling. He let her be while he shed the slacks. He didn’t need to stroke the angry purplish red cock that jutted out before him but he did. He stroked, admiring his handiwork. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her across the floor to him. She rolled as he did so. He covered her, propping himself up on his elbow. “I want to watch your face but we’ve waited so long, I want to watch my cock disappear inside you.”  
“Your cock isn’t small, sir.” He barked out a laugh. “Watch my face first then it.”  
“Such a smart kitten.” She beamed at the praise. He coated the head of his cock with her cum then pushed it inside. He closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her pulsing around him. He opened them slowly and watched her face as he slid the rest of the way in, bumping against her cervix when his pelvic bone met hers. Her brow pinched, the flush on her face renewed, her mouth dropped open wide and all the air left her. He swallowed then licked his lips, he knew he wouldn’t last long with the way she clenched around him. He propped himself up higher by extending his elbow and watched his cock appear, glistening with her juices then disappear. Pleasure rolled down his spine, leaving him groaning at the sight. Sadie watched it too. Anxious tension spiraled in her belly.  
Thomas met her eyes again. “Don’t look away.” He wouldn’t be able to control himself. She felt perfect, cleaved snugly around his cock. Each thrust made his arms shake more with effort. He moved up onto his knees and changed his angle. The head of his cock hit her sweet spot and made her writhe. “Don’t look away.” He wanted to see her surrender to the orgasm this time, to surrender to him. And she did just that. He rode out her orgasm then finished himself.  
It would be a long time before they got to bed. They had months of denial to make up for. And he needed to show her with his body what he couldn’t tell her with his words. That he cared for her more than any other person in his world, that she was his world, that he needed her like no other.


	14. Domesticity trial

Thomas breathed in deeply through his nose as he rolled over. Consciousness seeped into him as he reached for Sadie. Her side of the bed was empty, most of her warmth had cooled, but his hand found the lingering spots. He breathed in through his nose again as he stretched then sat up. The sheet pooled in his lap as he searched for his pants. A smile crept across his face when he spotted the slacks neatly laid over the back of the chair. But those weren’t the pants he was looking for. He smiled more at the sight of his track pants folded neatly under his glasses.  
He ruffled his hair then stood up. He stretched again then padded barefoot to the bathroom. She’d gone so far as to lay out towels for him, and for herself he noticed. So she wanted to shower with him. He splashed some water on his face after relieving himself then pulled on the track pants. He opened the door to be pleasantly assaulted by the sound of the Smiths coming from the kitchen, accompanied by the smell of bacon and cinnamon. His stomach growled in appreciation.  
His Kitten had been a busy girl while he slept. She’d tidied up the living room from their play session. The toys had been cleaned and were drying on a towel on the coffee table. The kitchen table was set for the both of them with his paper by his seat. All these things pleased him, but he was really looking for her. His heart and stomach growled at the scene before him.  
Sadie wore his dress shirt but no panties. The mishmash of bruises and redness on her ass and thighs flipped his belly with need. She swayed to the music, her hair flipping slightly the more she got into the song. He watched her place the cinnamon bread, next to the bacon and eggs on the plates. He leaned against the jamb, crossing his arms over her his chest as she readied two cups of tea, the water getting closer to a boil.  
Sadie jumped and screamed as she turned around and there he was. “Thomas, you scared me.”  
“I can see that.” He smirked. He uncrossed his arms and pushed off the door jamb with his shoulder. He slipped his arm around her and kissed her, tasting her deeply. He’d never woken up with her and he found he liked it. “How long have you been up?”  
“Oh, long enough.” His lips moved to her neck. She closed her eyes and relished the feel of his warm body against her. His hands traveled down her ass and grabbed it, pulling her more against him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and reluctantly twisted away as the kettle whistled. He was at her back as she turned off the burner and poured the water over the tea.  
Thomas’s lips found her increasing pulse. He gave it a nip as he rubbed his growing cock against her half bare ass. His hands slipped around the tops of her thighs. She started to chastise him about their breakfast getting cold, but her words died before uttered. His lips found her ear and his fingers slipped inside her swollen cunt.  
The tea kettle clattered to the stove as she grabbed onto the counter. Her ass rubbed against his crotch as she rode his hand. His hot breath on her ear sent shivers through her. He gave her no mercy as his fingers pumped in and out of her. His other hand joined in, rubbing her clit gently but firmly. Her body shuddered against his as her orgasm swept over her.   
Thomas pressed tender kisses from her ear down her neck to the collar of the shirt. “That was to apologize for startling you.”  
Sadie tried to calm her breathing. “You’re forgiven, Thomas.” He laughed. She turned in his arms and hugged him, burying her face in the hollow of his throat. His stomach growled. “Thanks for the reminder. I fixed us breakfast.”  
“It smells divine.” He kissed the top of her head. “And I’m starving.”  
They pulled apart. Thomas sat down at his seat. Sadie grabbed both plates then set them down on the table. She retrieved the tea. Conversation flowed naturally between the pair as they ate. They grew more at ease, more comfortable with each other, with each mundane thing they did.  
“Fancy a run, love?”  
“No thank you. I’m going to do my morning yoga while you’re out though. Do we have anything planned today?”  
“Not anything that involves you getting dressed.”  
Sadie scoffed. “I’m not doing the dishes naked. That’s not hygienic.”  
Thomas looked at her over the top of the paper, over the top of his glasses. “Did you just tell me no?”  
She sighed. “Sir, we’ve discussed this before. Please don’t punish me for something you know is a limit with me.”  
It was his turn to sigh. “Very well then. You choose, topless or naked from the waist down.”  
“Naked from the waist down.”  
He nodded. “And wear your heels.” She raised an eyebrow. “When they’re not clicking on my floor, you look stunning in them.” Sadie blushed at the compliment.  
“Thank you, sir.” She rose from the table to take their dirty dishes to the sink. Thomas finished his paper then sat in the chair, resting one ankle on the other. He never got on with domestic bliss. But having her ‘at home’ with him, was something he found surprising pleasant. He watched her run the water then wash their breakfast dishes. He fought the urge to pin her against the sink and fuck her from behind. His heart began to race at the prospect of doing just that back at the office.  
Thomas licked his lips. He’d given in to this desire for her, but every time he appeased it, it came back with a vengeance. He’d never felt like this about anyone before. He also had the fierce, alien desire to take care of her. He was already protecting her. If he couldn’t shake this need, if it persisted, he would ask her to move in with him once they got back to London.

The bodyguards had watched the house while Thomas went for his run with his detail. So far, no one had seen or reported anything out of the ordinary. Thomas found a protein shake on the kitchen counter with a note to join her in the shower. He drank the shake faster than probably wise as he hurried through the cottage to the bedroom. He kicked off his trainers, stripping from the door to the bathroom.  
Steam billowed out from the curtain. He could see her body silhouetted in the curtain. He stepped into the shower behind her. She faced the water with her head up, letting the water turn her chest and breasts a rich pinkish red from the heat. Her eyes were closed but she smiled and leaned into him when he pressed against her back.  
“How was your run?”  
“Excellent. Your yoga?”  
“I believe I’m limber enough for what my sir has planned for me.”  
He grinned, walking them forward so that the water hit them both. His large hands kneaded her slippery breasts. “Oh you do?”  
“That wasn’t meant to be a challenge.”  
“Oh but it sounded like one.”  
“Dammit.” He laughed. Her body slid against his as she turned. “I need to tell you something.”  
“What’s that, darling?” They traded places so that he was under the water. Sadie soaped his body. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting the water run down his face and wet his hair, relaxing at her touch.  
She soaped him from neck down, waiting until she’d finished before finally speaking. “This is as good a time as any to tell you…” He opened his eyes but stayed looking at the ceiling. “I’m in love with you…and I love you.” She knew they were two very different things, two very different loves. “And…and it’s ok if you’re not. I’m not expecting a declaration of love in return. I just…I want you to know.”  
He remained silent as she rinsed the soap from him. She’d yet to look him in the face since her declaration. Rather than make things awkward, as soon as he was clean, she started to climb out of the shower. He grabbed her arm. She looked from his hand up to his face, which was set in a stern, unreadable mask.  
“I don’t know if what I feel is love. I’ve never been in love as an adult so therefore, I can’t profess that’s what I feel. But you’re mine, Sadie. As surely as the sun shines, you’re mine. I want no one else. Whatever this is, it’s nothing I’ve ever felt before. And it’s all you.” He cupped her face and kissed her more sweetly, more tenderly than he’d ever kissed her. “I didn’t expect to give you my heart in the shower.” She laughed and he kissed her again.


	15. Commitment

Sadie blinked as she came fully awake. This was their last day at the cottage. They’d go back to London tonight. She’d go back to her flat and him to his townhouse. She’d go to bed alone, wake up alone, and see him tomorrow at the office. She sighed, pushing that away. He was a solid warmth at her back. She rolled over and snuggled against his back, pressing soft kisses along his shoulder.  
Thomas smiled to himself, his eyes still closed as she kissed his shoulder. Her tentative fingers danced over his waist and down his lower belly. Her nails scratched lightly through the trimmed tuft of hair around his cock before she massaged him until he was hard enough for her wrap her hand around. His hips thrust into her hand as he drew in a breath through his nose and rolled onto his back.  
“Good morning to you too.” He moved his arm behind her, stroking his fingers down her spine.  
“Morning, Thomas.” She smiled then kissed his lips. He lifted up as she pulled away, wanting the kiss to continue. She tucked her hair behind her ear then leaned down and gave his cock a kiss on the head. He closed his eyes and lifted his hips as she took him into her mouth until her lips met her hand. He licked his lips and grabbed her ass and the sheet underneath him.  
Sadie moaned in pleasure and pain. Her ass was tender from the paddling she took Friday night and the barehanded spanking he’d given her last night. Her moan vibrated through his cock and made him groan. He slipped his fingers inside her, fingering her from behind in time with her strokes of his cock. His moans came from deeper in his chest the closer he got before he finally stretched his long, lean body taut and grabbed the head board. She pushed him to the back of her throat, trying desperately not to gag as he spurted his release.  
Thomas relaxed against the pillows while she got up to use the bathroom and brush her teeth. She pulled his shirt from Friday on as she walked past the bed. He sat up abruptly and tried to grab her, but she danced out of his grasp.  
“Breakfast, Thomas.”  
“You have what I want to eat.” She giggled but left him alone in bed. He smiled to himself as he stared at the ceiling. Oh yes, he was asking her. He’d never felt this way about a woman and the more time he spent with her, the more he felt it. Her out of tune voice melded with The Cure coming from the kitchen. He listened to the sounds of domesticity and felt his resolve strengthen. He sprung from the bed and darted from the room then ran back to the bathroom.  
Sadie sang along to ‘Love Song’ as she spun around the kitchen. She had the tea kettle on and the skillet and oven warming as she sipped her juice. She looked out the window and startled. The glass slipped from her fingers and shattered on the floor. Thomas came running in.  
“What? What is it?”  
“There’s a man in the woods.” Thomas looked where she pointed but the person was running through the woods. He dialed the detail and relayed what happened. Thomas checked the doors and windows were locked as she crouched to clean up the broken glass and orange juice. “Shit.” A long, exceptionally sharp piece sliced open her finger. She held it over the sink as she applied pressure, running cold water over it.  
Thomas ruffled his hair as he came into the room. “Sadie, are you alright?” The blood on the floor immediately twisted his gut. He took two long strides and was at her side.  
“I’m fine, Thomas. I cut my finger on the glass.”  
“Let me look.” She let off the pressure and the sides of her finger opened up. “Christ, Sadie, that’s all the way to the bone. We’ve got to get you to a clinic.”  
“But-“  
“No ‘but’. You stay right there. I’ll pull on a shirt and shoes.” Before she could say anything else or try to, he left the room. When he returned, he had her yoga pants and ballet flats in hand. She felt helpless and stupid as pulled her pants up her legs from behind and slipped the flats on her feet.“Keep pressure on it.” He turned off the stove and oven and hustled her out to the car.  
“What happened, boss?”  
“She’s cut her finger.” He helped her into the passenger side and shut her door. “Any word on the man in the woods?”  
“Nothing.”  
“How’d he get almost to the cottage?”  
“Had to have been the service road that runs the back of the property. We didn’t patrol it because it hasn’t seen tires in years.”  
Thomas looked from his feet to the sky then back to the cottage. “Have someone pack up our things and head back to London.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Take everything to the townhouse. And have the cottage locked up until the cleaning service comes tomorrow.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
Thomas tightened his grip on the keys in his hand then slid into the driver’s seat. “You alright, kitten?” He noticed her shivering.  
“Shock, I suppose.”  
He grabbed the base of her neck and kissed her. “I’ll get you there as fast as I can, darling.”

Two hours and four stitches later, Thomas escorted Sadie back to the Jaguar. The pain killers made her drowsy as she rode in the car. She curled her legs up and turned so she could lay her head on his shoulder. He laced his fingers with those of her good hand and rested it on his thigh as they rode. It wasn’t long before she dozed off which gave Thomas time to think.  
He loved her. He hadn’t thought about it until she’d professed her love. Yet, when he examined his feelings for her that was what he found. This weekend had shown him that he needed her outside of work. And not just for play sessions when they weren’t working. He pulled into the garage behind his townhouse and parked.  
The lack of movement woke her up. She yawned and stretched. “I’m so sorry, Thomas. I didn’t mean to sleep the whole drive.” She blinked as she took in her surroundings. “We’re not at the cottage.”  
“No.”  
“Where are we?”  
“I brought you home with me.” The garage door closed and she jumped. Thomas slid out of the Jaguar and walked around to her side. She took his hand as he helped her out of the bar. “You’re hurt and you’re medicated. I’m going to take care of you.”  
“Really?”  
He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her against his body. “Yes, really.” He tipped her chin up. “That’s what a good sir does for his kitten. He takes care of her when she needs it.” His lips touched hers in a firm but tender kiss. “There’s something I want to ask you.”  
“What’s that?”  
“Well, let’s get inside. It’s fucking cold out here.” The bodyguard held the back door open for them then closed it behind them. She sat down at the table in the kitchen as he filled the tea kettle and readied two cups. She’d been in here before but it was usually her at the counter. He leaned against the island, arms crossed over his chest. “Now, I…bear in mind, Sadie, that this is all new to me. Love, relationships, commitment, as well as dominance and submission and sirs and kittens. I’m a business man. And a criminal. That’s what I know. This. This confuses me. It unnerves me. Unsettles me.”  
He uncrossed his arms and raked his fingers through his hair. “What I’m trying to say is I want to take care of you. If I’m going to be your sir, I’m going to do it right. Not just play sessions at the office and days off.”  
“I don’t understand, Thomas.”  
He sighed then drew a deep breath, pulling himself together. “I want you to move in here. You can have the guest room for your own space, but I want you here.” The last was said between kisses after she jumped up and threw her arms around him. He stopped trying to speak and kissed her. When she let him breathe, he grinned. “I take it that’s a yes.” She laughed and it loosened a knot of tension in him.


	16. Bad kitten

It took them a few months, but Thomas moved Sadie into his townhouse. Most of her belongings that didn’t find a home throughout the house fit into the guest room, which she turned into her own personal space. So long as she kept it clean, he wasn’t allowed to comment, complain or dictate how she decorated it.  
Thomas had his office that was strictly his. She had her room. They moved the bed out to make room for her overstuffed chair and all her bookshelves. She hung her paintings and photographs on the wall and her string lights from the ceiling. Her desk and her vanity fit along one wall.  
Thomas knocked on the door frame. “How about you take a break?” She looked up from the pile of books she sat in. Her bun from the morning was a mess; her glasses rode low on her nose. The corner of his mouth twitched.  
She blew a hair out of her face. “What?”  
“Nothing.”  
She returned her attention to her books. “Not nothing, you’re smirking.”  
He towered over her, dangling a glass of red wine close to her face. “Fine, I was just thinking you look like an adorably sexy flustered librarian.”  
She smiled as she looked up at him, carefully taking the glass. “Would you like to help?”  
“I’d love to.” He sat down next to her, shifting the pile of books.  
“I’m separating paperback from hardback. Within that, classics from modern then alphabetical order.”  
“That’s quite meticulous.”  
“Just wait until I get to the movies.” He laughed.  
“You’ve done quite a bit of work this week. Might I get some time with you?”  
Sadie stilled. “I hadn’t realized. I-I thought the sooner I made the mess disappear the better. I’m sorry, sir.”  
Thomas glided his fingers up her arm, the backs caressed her cheek. “You’re not in trouble, kitten. I had just hoped to see more of you when I moved you in, not less.”  
She swallowed. “I’m sorry. I’ll spend less time unpacking. I promise, sir.”  
Thomas grabbed her chin and turned her to face him. “I said you’re not in trouble. But I’ll punish you if you want to be.” His gaze flicked to the tip of her tongue between her lips.  
“Let’s get through the books first?”  
Thomas chuckled. “You have a one track mind when you want to.”

The man from the sedan watched Thomas’s townhouse from a rooftop across the road. They’d fallen into a routine, one that worked for him as well.  
0530 The light comes on in the bedroom. One could assume the alarm went off.  
0600 Thomas goes for his morning run with his bodyguard, leaving Sadie at home. She does yoga and starts breakfast.  
0700 Thomas returns. A short while later, noises indicating sex heard then the shower and music.  
0800 Thomas and Sadie leave the house. Two bodyguards in the car with them, four in a car following them.  
0900 They arrive at the office. Sadie brings him tea. He spanks of her barehanded over his lap.  
1000 Thomas’s miscellaneous meetings start. Sadie leaves the office to run errands.  
1300 Sadie returns to the office for a late lunch. She blows him at the desk or he fucks her over the desk. Then the pair eat.  
1700 Thomas and Sadie leave the office.  
Here is where the pattern varies. Despite the flurry of activity when Thomas moved Sadie in, they seemed to be homebodies with the occasional night out, dinner, dancing, maybe a stop at the theater. Again, this worked for him. Working around the bodyguards, the pair gave him many opportunities to strike. It was just a matter of getting the go-ahead.

Thomas looked around Sadie’s room. They’d sorted and shelved all the books to her liking. She stacked the boxes that she still had left to go through. He dropped into her chair and lounged as he watched her stretch. The muscles of her back flexed as she bent backward. The movement itself pushed her breasts out. She bent forward, stretching her legs and lower back. Their eyes met and something passed between them.  
He rubbed his growing cock through the jeans as she dropped onto her fours and crawled across the floor to him. She rubbed her cheek along his thigh. He looked down at her and petted her messy hair. “What should we do tonight, kitten? What we know we like or should we try something new?”  
“Both, sir.”  
“What a clever kitten you are. Go make yourself ready for me. I’ll meet you in the bedroom.” He grinned as she hopped up and ran from the room, pulling her tee shirt off as she went. He stood from the chair and stretched. Awareness tugged at him and he turned around, looking out the windows. He didn’t see anything. No one and no movement.  
Thomas sauntered into the bedroom. Pleasure coursed through him upon finding her kneeling on the bed. The low light made her skin look like milk. He ached to touch her naked flesh, but he wasn’t ready yet. He fought the urge to inspect her as he slowly, carefully removed the jeans and tee shirt. He stood before the mirror, turning to the closet for a suit. Their eyes met as she tentatively flicked her eyes up.  
His breath caught at her beauty; hers at being caught. He whipped around and closed the distance to the bed. “That’s a bad kitten.”  
“Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir.”  
His palm struck the side of her face in a loud crack that took her by surprise more than the slap. She gasped. His hand closed around her throat, bringing her chin up. He kissed her roughly, his teeth joining in as much as his tongue. Her chest heaved for air. “Remember I love you, kitten.”  
“Yes, sir. I love you too, sir.”  
“Good, because I’m going to fuck you like I don’t.”  
He dropped heavily to the bed and pulled her over his lap by her throat. He let her go only to thrust two fingers into her cunt and two into her ass. She jerked in surprise, swallowing the shudder that washed over her. He spanked her hard and in rapid succession on each cheek until they were blood red and she was squirming, working his fingers in and out.  
Thomas grabbed a handful of her hair close to her skull and pulled her up, his gaze flicking from her tear stained cheeks, red-rimmed eyes and puffy lips. “Bad kittens get spanked and not soothed.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
He kissed her roughly. Sadie kissed back, eagerly touching his chest. He urged to her sit astride him then turned them around so she lay on her back. His hand gripped her throat again. “Take a deep breath and hold it. When you feel like you’re going to pass out, pull my hair.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
Thomas thrust into her, causing her to suck in a bigger breath than she had intended. His hand closed around her throat. Her throat convulsed as she tried to cry out, to moan. Panic bubbled up in her chest. But she trusted the man who held her, who fucked her. The panic wouldn’t listen, but she refused to use her safeword. Her legs wrapped around his thighs. Her eyelids fluttered and his face grew fuzzy, her chest screamed for air.  
Thomas fucked her so hard that her pelvis came up off the bed. The head of his cock bumped her cervix. His pelvic bone hit hers with bruising force. Her cunt would be tender tomorrow. But he’d kiss it and make it better in the morning. Right now, she was being punished for her impatience and her impertinence.  
Sadie tugged his hair meekly, but he felt it and he let go. Air flooded her lungs. Before she could recover, he flipped her onto her belly, holding her leg under her thigh. She cried out hoarsely as he thrust into her again. His upper body pressed her into the bed. She reached down between her body and the bed.  
“May I cum, sir?”  
“Yes, kitten. I need to feel you.” She parted her fingers, to feel his shaft slide between her fingers and deep into her cunt then circled her fingers around her clit. Her body shook as the orgasm rolled over her. He withdrew and rose up. She heard the drawer open and close before she felt the liquid, warmed by his hand. It dripped down the crack of her ass and down her slit. His long fingers massaged the lube onto her muscle ring.  
Sadie held her breath like she always did with the first initial nudge of the head of his cock against her anus. Her belly twisted with the pleasure of it as he eased his way inside her body, groaning low and long. His palms skimmed down her arms, locking their fingers together. The force of his control shook his arms as he pinned her hands to the bed. Her grunts answered his with each deep, hard thrust. But he kept the same slow pace, feeling her clench around his cock. The pressure built. He closed his eyes, concentrating on rippling feel of her anus over each vein and ridge. His breath caught. His hands tightened on hers as he spilled himself inside her.  
Thomas lowered his chest to her back as he pulled out, panting heavily against her ear. He kissed her shoulder as he drew their arms in. “You should be a bad kitten more often.”  
She laughed softly and nestled between him and the bed. “Yes, sir.”


	17. A typical dark and stormy night

The rain splattered against the windshield. The wipers kept time with a thump and a whoosh. The driver had talk radio on with the volume low. He cursed softly as the car in front of him broke hard. The sedan hydroplaned to the side before the tires grabbed traction again. The driver corrected smoothly.  
“Sorry about that, sir. Idiot drivers forget their heads when it rains.”  
“It’s alright, James.” Traffic loosened up as the driver turned to take them onto a side street. The car in front of them slammed on their brakes. This time the sedan skidded, tires screaming loudly before the front end crunched into the back of the stopped vehicle.  
“Fuck!” The sedan jolted with the impact then with a second as the car behind rear ended them. Sadie grabbed Thomas’s hand. The car jolted a third time as the vehicle behind them was rear ended. “Stay here, boss. I’ll go check the damage.” Rain sprayed in the car as the driver opened the door and stepped out into the stormy night.  
Thomas looked up. He thought he heard a grunt but that could have just been the rain. He squinted, trying to see through the rain splattered window into the darkness beyond. The driver’s face fell into the glass. Sadie screamed and jerked back. Blood sprayed from his mouth at the impact.  
“Get down, Sadie!” Thomas covered Sadie’s body with his.  
Bullets sprayed the side of the sedan. Car alarms sounded off. The shooter popped the empty clip and reloaded. He sprayed the sedan again. The armor plates and bulletproof glass deflected most of the bullets. But as the shooter reloaded for a third time, the window shattered and added its pebbled glass to the rain.  
The shooter cautiously crept closer. Nothing within the sedan moved. He leaned his head inside the window. The high-pitched retort of the silenced pistol was lost in the din of the car alarms. The shooter’s head snapped back and he folded at the knees then slumped onto the road.  
“Sadie? It’s all clear. Kitten? Are you alright?” Thomas propped himself up. She didn’t answer, didn’t move. Blood had blossomed and spread on the chest of her shell pink blouse. “Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. No, kitten. Oh god, no.” He gathered her into his arms. Thomas checked her pulse and tapped her cheeks. “Come on, baby. Wake up. Answer me, Sadie.” He shook her, gritting his teeth as he ignored his tears and tried to get her to answer, to regain consciousness, something, anything.


	18. Fin

Thomas stood in the shadows. The last few months of information gathering and recon had led to this. He tried to focus, to funnel the pain and rage and sorrow into resolve. He drew in a deep breath.  
~Sadie’s smiling face above him their last night in the cottage.~  
Deep breath.  
~Her eyes closed, head thrown back in orgasmic bliss.~  
Moving forward.  
~The sunlight streaming through her hair as she placed his tea on the blotter.~  
He loved her.  
~Her scream, the sound of gunfire, the sound of rain.~  
Deep breath.  
~He sat in the waiting room, soaked to the bone. Her blood coated his hands, stained his clothes. He looked up as the doctor came through the door. The man didn’t have to say anything. He knew by the look on his face.~  
He froze as the window made a noise louder than he would have liked.  
~It rained again the day of the funeral. Only he, Virginia, Nicholas and Matt and Seth attended. Mark sent his condolences in the form of two dozen white and red roses. Thomas refused an umbrella, but the rain couldn’t wash away the emotions that raged inside him. Nor could it fill the void Sadie’s death left.~  
His feet made no sound as he moved cautiously through the darkened room. The melody of a recorded symphony drifted from someplace beyond the door.  
~He stood in the doorway of the room that held her life. A savage need to tear through the room and destroy everything that was hers but WASN’T HER took hold of him. He clenched his fists and turned from the room, pulling the door shut.~  
A familiar voice spoke from a slice of light in the darkened hall. He pressed his back against the wall and moved stealthily along it.  
~He couldn’t remember the last time he cried. As a child, perhaps? Or as a young man? No, he couldn’t remember the last time, but he cried now, clutching her pillow to his chest. Sobs ripped from him and died on the tear-stained pillowcase that still smelled of her.~  
Thomas gave the open door a nudge and its weight swung it open. The familiar voice continued to speak without interruption.  
~’I love you,’ she whispered.~  
~’I want you.’ The touch of her lips against his pulse.~  
~’I need you, Thomas.’ Her fingers through his hair.~  
~’Yes, sir.’~  
Dark eyes met his in the reflection of the glass. Thomas raised the silenced handgun and pointed at the bald head as the man swiveled in his chair. “Hello, Ben.”  
~Sadie looked up at him from where she curled next to him on the couch. She didn’t know a thing about rugby, but she knew he enjoyed it. ‘I’m happy, Thomas.’ He returned her smile, caressing her chin with the side of his thumb. He leaned down to kiss her. ‘So am I.’~  
So was I.  
Thomas squeezed the trigger. Two silenced shots broke the stillness between them and sprayed the window behind the chair with blood, brain matter and flecks of bone.  
I miss you…

 

…The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About halfway through, the story told me it would end tragically. I loved writing it. Sadie and Jaguar!Tom were my #3 favorite characters to write. I hope you love them and the story as much as I do.


End file.
